Names
by Logan Roschevla
Summary: This isn't DBZ ok? BUT i have this so you guys can come and get the names. i have a bunch of OC or type names for all of you to use, so if you need a characters name come on in! they're all separated so its not random.
1. Fantasy names

Hey guys, i made this so you can have some ideas for your own OC characters like their names. here you are :)

Alien: Okrilz, Jaubryrt, Brax'oth, Juycarq, Cuemewo, Dutsyni, Fruafl, Vreqipoe, Tueddipsea, Bachilpho, Prowaq, Touv'uks, Vrulyhn, Zreird, Beobb, Puebae, Myn'ae, Gleokhytse, Sueksawth, Wrulmips, Kahz, Dakers, Iqrorb, Xaddulz, Ibhikeo, Klequps, Delphigh, Guolsymsue, Uagnelsi, Wruymsoms, Uasohz, Er, Viceth, Auisk, Fliecl, Ypa, Gloelnen, Kmuatsouhque, Klieclurua, Aniess, Wobbax, Xruymert, Dept, Gydyrs, Eafed, Clir, Ylhulf, Grourrntae, Stichiss, Tlauclobe, Knaegh, Stravvahn, Rerreth, Bruaelz, Flah', Mammam, Phuemne, Houffylk, Ploubral, Quasarsa

* * *

Amazon: Viuestris, Cliotylene, Klilipe, Chrulene, Ryxyleia, Psysouneira, Sothrypadia, Ciodmapyte, Scastonousa, Pheilthepedo, Krysippe, Fysose, Ticnestra, Kromache, Kliomeia, Eithrouippe, Smouppouleia, Demiomache, Ulloenoe, Pryllocleia, Pronia, Smaaestra, Graasca, Teoasca, Roeynoe, Eibroestris, Tarmeicabe, Ethryanta, Virmomeia, Soulthupyle

* * *

Angle: Caphriel, Zakum, Harahel, Afriel, Inias, Conah, Barchiel, Munkir, Chamuel, Gadreel, Charmeine, Uriel, Gadriel, Iofiel, Duma, Dabriel, Dumah, Karlel, Hannah, Maroth, Raziel, Sareash, Rampel, Rasiel, Sabrael, Anak, Aithen, Mahanaim, Abrariel, Adellum, EmpyreanHaniel, Aarin, Adoel, Geburatiel, Hadraniel, Mydaiel, Aarin, Arael, Sahaqiel, Sachael, Shoftiel, Felice, Amnayel, Laurette, Naaririel, Armaita, Ouriel

* * *

Animal species: Swamp Sheepdog, Slender Barracuda, Collared Orang-utan, Boxer Walrus, Jade-Dotted Squid, Prune-Bellied Kinkajou, Binturong-Addax, Locust-Hornbill, Javanese-Piranha, Nightingale-Angelfish, Vermilion Macaw, Tuscany Bird, Poison Wolverine, Glacial Donkey, Tuscany-Nosed Wildebeest, Orchid-Tailed Elephant, Lovebird-Bull Terrier, Greyhound-Ground hog, Wallaby-Mountain goat, Dromedary-Caribou, Prune Shrew, Shadow Moorhen, Crowned Gopher, Old Echidna, Orange-Furred Woodlouse, Raspberry-Nosed Pig, Wolverine-Bullfrog, Zebra-Albatross, Parrot-Gerbil, Crocodile-Hornet, Saint Borer, Army Dromedary, Flat-Tailed Dog, Towering Earwig, Citron-Eyed Prairie dog, Amber-Eared Greyhound, Flamingo-Ram, Wapiti-Angora, Rattlesnake-Capuchin, Pug-Rhinoceros, Pixy Goat, Airedale Uguisu, Poisonous Chimpanzee, Imperial Raccoon, Quartz-Dotted Tapir, Verdigris-Eyed Ape, Balinese-Albatross, Cuscus-Leopard, Echidna-Puma, Okapi-Grouse, Pigmy Ocelot, Gold Hound, Husky Molly, Almond Horse, Maroon-Eyed Opossum, Redwood-Scaled Mustang, Eleuth-Caracal, Hummingbird-Affenpinscher, Raccoon-Lionfish, Rabbit-Shrew, Superior Newt, Elegant Insect, Crested Fulgorid, Slayer Doe, Terra cotta-Eyed Donkey, Ultramarine-Furred Donkey, Piranha-Oryx, Lionfish-Bat, Stork-Borer, Addax-Lemming, Terror Whippet, Terror Orca, Pear Capybara, Bernese Mongrel, Straw-Furred Llama, Rose-Tailed Armadillo, Ewe-Shrimp, Buffalo-Quetzal, Goatfish-Labradoodle, Saola-Puma

* * *

Animatronic: Blob the Buffalo, Clacker the Kangaroo, Admiral Angel, Nightmare Ninja, Gnaw the Ghost, Duke Dino, Hammer the Hamster, Mason the Mutant, Waddles the Worm, Yoghi the Yak, Wobbles the Wombat, Zelda the Zebra, Eclipse the Eagle, Rebel Raccoon, Pepper the Piranha, Bitsy the Bee, Nutmeg the Ninja, Honey the Hyena, Waddles the Walrus, Omen the Ocelot

* * *

Apocalypse/Mutant: Bolt, Ghost, Cyclops, Skitters, Patch, Inn, Bravo, Scooter, Freak, Pyro, Mist, Fluke, Aide, Cloak, Tattoo, Sprite, Mercury, Puzzles, Omega, Husk, Fluque, Spector, Ash, Dust, Anomaly, Woe, Silver, Hybrid, Grace, Prodigy, Snout, Elsewhere, Spikes, Snail, Sly, Rascal, Patch, Gloom, Cloud, Gadget, Fluke, Patches, Cloak, Chance, Moon, Angel, Longshot, Façade, Skit, Whisper, Books, Daydream, Plasma

* * *

Bandit: Trystan the Buster, Ewart Bulletproof, Welton the Rat, Durward Nightmare, Rai Mad Eye, Pickpocket Tanner, Smokey Bede, Mad Eyed Burton, Crazy Eyes Ravinia, Smokey Brand, Cheyenne the Cheater, Gytha Muscles, Demelza Mad Dog, Loella Mad Dog, Lilliana Bandana, Smokey Courtney, Smiling Palmiera, Straight Jacket Robin, Reaper Isabella, Whispering Haley, Rip the Pickpocket, Desmund the Fool, Milt Shades, Henry the Lucky, Davion Nine Lives, Dangerous Joel, Blackjack Clive, Action Escott, Foolish Wylie, Three Toed Welford

* * *

Barbarian: Ghaul, Vull, Juf, Vernkirr, Thruplard, Stodmith, Sazor, Skaudath, Bolufruk, Gludmoprilr, Kond, Thauf, Hruk, Drerann, Rhonwokr, Nafvilf, Dirlilk, Ilmaf, Daukkaernsos, Neirvulom, Feil, Grenn, Gles, Sostnush, Kihih, Iven, Hinu, Brinli, Svetkimmi, Svangagmo

* * *

Bounty Hunter: Fiend, Bilge, Flame, Silver, Glitch, Boon, Sentinel, Mace, Retch, Vain, Spark, Bolt, Phantom, Scotch, Midnight, Image, Rust, Jag, Scarf, Blitz, Viper, Ditch, Rags, Visage, Aegis, Fetch, Snow, Pickle, Ash, Mouse, Figment, Lash, Mince, Nighte, Ballista, Nada, Peach, Totem, Tide, Flint, Bear, Haze, Saber, Dog, Scab, Death, Spice, Sparrow, Stranger, Quest, Shiver, Hero, Paradox, Spark, Pyro, Cat, Crux, Slice, Cover, Light, Scratch, Tragedy, Tare, Faze, Sphinx

* * *

Cat people/Nekojin: Hiroki, Chiyo, Masaki, Ichiro, Minoru, Sacass, Chesasze, Shamzuss, Fancheezarr, Zisemmir, Nami, Masa, Domo, Asa, Dai, Safimaaz, Cesozseez, Cuncha, Thiamo, Kuzaprash, Madoka, Masumi, Fujiko, Hiromi, Kioko, Somimche, Theetycu, Suzzi, Zeemnu, Themmess, Akihiko, Koji, Ken, Matsui, Nobu, Chaazizsash, Zoso, Gunxus, Fukonzarr, Shaaprurr, Michi, Mitsuru, Kohaku, Kei, Cietrunsah, Kiausynma, Femiaku, Chiceshre, Gumnianuz, Leiko. Reiko, Hikaru, Momo, Thunzatih, Chucaakzie, Shissezeas, Gyssomsa, Cheemsete

* * *

Centaur: Krivatos, Eiwoeis, Alixates, Cason, Ilires, Uigone, Revor, Iudor, Glowabor, Stromymorn, Cregaeon, Klutatos, Klamerion, Iykaenon, Dricatos, Cazorn, Rekall, Cruwarn, Uryxukule, Drohilorn, Auhetus, Belys, Iiwetus, Soxaios, Alazoteus, Wreturn, Wystag, Zyrorn, Lomosal, Mofalans

* * *

Code: Sore Witness, Iron Dragon, Flimsy Lizard, Crooked Stinger, Crooked Saturn, Itchy Templer, Graceful Avalange, Sour Mercury, Proud Hammer, General Whirlwind, Sleepy Foxtail, Graceful Saturn, Stalking Grandpa, Enchanted Willow, Arctic Sherpa, Happy Centurion, Infinite Phantom, Empty Patriot, Equal Grandma, Equal Bear, Twinkle Wolf, Preying Acrobat, Hungry Trader, Dizzy Darling, Digital Riddler. Lucky Angler, Gracious Phantom, Poor Shadow, Blank Bagpipe, Blissful Wasp

* * *

Cowboy/Girl: Amos 'Mudsill' Kirby, Clarence 'the Cobra' Wheeler, Glenn 'Dust Devil' Gilbert, Milton 'the Cheat' Merrill, Illis 'Ace High' Kidd, Irving 'Moral' Barrett, Ed 'Croaker' Montgomery, Emmett 'Songbird' Huffman, Wilson 'Angel Eyes' Johnson, Floyd 'Integrity' Hodge, Olive 'the Cobra' Vaughan, Jennie 'Truth' Davis, Mollie 'Rustler' Hull, Eleanor 'Hustler' Hale, May 'Darkness' Pratt, Marjorie 'the Angel' Atkinson, Gladys 'Angel Eyes' Henderson, Jessie 'Ace High' Hopkins, Cornelia 'Shotgun' Meyer, Caroline 'Stab' Mills

* * *

Death: Hwen, Wruung, Koks, Dzisea, Colgi, Locuc, Dhewok, Buplurhih, Fuechjarin, Iatrenaer, Vuks, Dzeoh, Knut, Vrohe, Paslik, Prelwik, Wiopthen, Tianiwung, Etrunia, Hwomajan, Mon, Ctics, Qhah, Phelwa, Vhotex, Nutra, Lujeaq, Ctueqsejin, Hwosdiamiu, Srotreochgid, Wos, Weng, Yoq, Thaedae, Vhoussion, Srukuuk, Knoowot, Deichlouqtroh, Thezmerils, Keithuqni

* * *

Demon: Guzzuhr, Djinumach, Baelrach, Bainoch, Aoguonach, Fiorohn, Gluadahl, Skeanuru, Vaduvauzuhr, Semukuomon, Curmuhn, Raimzuhn, Stolmuhn, Visohm, Ohaidohr, Oxuizal, Clooxuhne, Crioxohno, Kasmaizar, Surwauloch, Djinesuhr, Valmar, Tenxohr, Moizihr. Uahuibor, Euhuazoch, Skeamihre, Pluoran, Xezheodhal, Haledeirahm, Bebmihr, Mamaxun, Chaxzuhn, Meor, Peobor, Uoluoxun, Skoxuhn, Friorinu, Sabloasur, Shedqausohm, Bunzuhr, Barbezahr, Caymxahl, Zomoch, Uamuanahr, Eiduezur, Scooxuhn, Griorahn, Xerluzuhn, Bealniruhm, Vepdun, Focxun, Bebahs, Qiran, Eoveluhr, Iadeduhn, Sweizohr, Criobal, Nabduxihr, Beelguomuhn

* * *

Detective: Graham Sullivan, Victor Matthews, Gus Clark, Dwayne Nicholson, Scott Hayes, Logan Newton, Andrew Caine, Raymond Hackman, Gavin Collins, Vince Price, Daryl Tanner, Charlie Donovan, Aidan Woolf, Kerry Burns, Ashton Duncan, Daryl Cole, Lynn Lambert, Skyler Dawson, Jules Reagan, Kasey Cole, Vivian Campbell, Robin Law, Laura Hunter, Laura Jackson, Vivian Morris, Aurora Grey, Kat Ashton, Jessica Horn, Arya Jordan, Brittany Lawyer, Will Freeman, Grant Taylor, Victor Brady, Harold Smith, Fred Armstrong, Sam Knott, Brad Newton, Ryan Gibbs, Russ Knott, Chad Wright, Morgan Carver, Raegan Collins, Dylan Grey, Gale Clarkson, Shannon Archer, Reese Williams, Tyler West, Blythe Jordan, Cameron Wright, Reese Johnson, Lara Adams, Bridget Nolan, Roxanne Eckart, Jill Moore, Avril Hill, Jaime Booth, Brenda Brown, Lucy Cross, Vicky Cross, Cassie Law

* * *

Dragon: Tenelth, Perrath, Cheselth, Bazzalth, Seralth, Bredolth Eater of Sheep, Valstrath Destroyer of Men, Nighith The Creep, Dalbinth The Careful, Tamenth The Adorable, Rugarth, Brynioth, Camroth, Ginarth, Roluth, Chenth Champion of Dragons, Bassilth The Magnificent, Sirath The Creep, Morelth Lord of the Yellow, Tavreth Lord of Ice, Vollenth, Sunnulth, Cordenth, Taenth, Cadreinth, Mnerolth The Fierce, Tameh Champion Of The Blue, Avrae Lord Of The Green, Birroth The Redeemer, Perrath The Powerful, Rinnenth, Stiria, Taevarth, Nevalth, Tyrath, Iraneth Protector Of The Sky, Kisenth The Slow, Kaleth Protector Of Life, Tavarth The Victorious, Cheselth The Tiran, Inioth, Ciamath, Carith, Zoralth, Livjatan, Verioth The Dark One, Bedelth The Grumpy, Mersorth The Life Giver, Sirath The Creep, Keleth, Ryluth, Rugarth, Darlath, Rhodrolth, Firroth The Voiceless One, Syralth The Tiran, Darilth The Fierce, Sudreth The Tender, Cordenth Champion Of The Green, Dazenth, Cennuth, Lagiocrus, Sorventh, Teminth, Rylarth Firebreath, Tavurth The Firestarter, Meseth Eater Of Bunnies, Kayelinth Lord Of The Red, Nilanth Icebreath, Malliath, Bazzalth, Rylarth, Ator, Kemoth, Livjatan

* * *

Dryad: Zephixo, Bateilla, Rubra, Eucomis, Tecomaria, Alba, Barbarina, Gallosia, Cornelia, Duscenia, Kahliste, Theamise, Liliflora, Aerea, Ferox, Tobira, Osagea, Pellitea, Sage, Flaxoris, Elunore, Cirrha, Piperita, Arundinaera, Nemesia, Bumelia, Aconite, Nettala, Aconis, Gargetha, Orselise, Aria, Amabilis, Oleracea, Eophorbia, Ardisia, Rosenia, Daisy, Hibiscea, Cottonia, Helgoria, Thrassa, Pileata, Gloriosa, Akebia, Sylvestris, Haldiphe, Lavendoris, Clovea, Orchid, Hibiscis, Metis, Isameine, Lantana, Myrica, Deodara, Daelbata, Geranoris, Azolla, Hibiscae, Geranara, Hariklo, Celaeno, Lineare, Innoxia, Zizia, Pumila, Lavendera, Willoa, Pellitoris, Birches, Phelousa, Thero, Aloysia, Berberis, Zinnia, Alcea, Sycamonia, Eytelira, Azolata, Laurelia

* * *

Dwarf: Razour Opalchin, Dhukhamri Leatherback, Kraved Longbelt, Khoubroud Trollgrip, Skotgrirlum Cavegut, Durirhot Graniteshoulder, Joldrouth Ingotgut, Ararsaem Warmbraids, Kazaes Barrelbrewer, Origheag Flintbranch, Darebrunelyn Lavaaxe, Sibrahulda Bittertank, Hebilin Leadbelly, Gronmouginn Berylbuckle, Kosdregith Bottlebraid, Foldrogith Jadeshield, Hakhuthra Boneriver, Houstribena Brickpike, Burbirra Duskbrew, Krondagith Copperhead, Arakroid Fierymaker, Thakkaeg Pebblearm, Dodrim Goldfall, Broggoir Whitmantle, Nodgrom Marblejaw, Grostrack Nightfall, Kofrulim Merrybrew, Godgroud Woldfury, Dusdrouck Dusksword, Bharfaeck Brewriver, Thardud Marblespine, Mumoir Wyvernbasher, Grorgrotum Grumblebreaker, Fitgruli Silverbringer, Jovorlum Coppercloak, Skotgrunri Wyvernmail, Therrek Goldenbraid, Erildroid Stormthane, Rurmor Warback, Groghaed Runehand, Kratdram Flaskgranite, Snalgrorlug Hammerbrow, Thifit Jademace, Brordor Warchest, Groolgram Granitebender, Thivem Wyvernchest, Dwolmud Stormfury, Hethous Magmablade, Tholmoul Coinbranch, Harmem Lightarm, Thakdrebela Earthbender, Hurgoulydd Bonebranch, Glorikeabelyn Berylfinger, Gofrebera Woldfury, Homwubela Bronzedigger, Findowynn Flaskminer, Dhufeatain Hammerbrand, Tughahilde Lavapike, Nurarbotalyn Nightheart, Glakhatrude Runehood

* * *

Elemental: Flaris (Fire), Diablos (Magic), Tempris (Fire), Vox (Air), Aeros (Air), Aorta (Blood), Flair (Fire), Sizzle (Fire), Vitos (Life), Tes (Lightning), Geysis (Water), Calamis (Shadow), Spirus (Life), Shayde (Shadow), Lux (Light), Funus (Death), Septos (Magic), Soros (Shadow), Vivus (Life), Interis (Time), Tempeste (Air), Narchis (Shadow), Auris (Light), Tumul (Air), Lucis (Light), Flashfire (Fire), Gayle (Air), Hora (Time), Eclipe (Shadow), Snift (Ice/Snow), Liquaxis (Water), Salvus (Life), Volance (Air), Flarion (Fire), Adum (Shadow), Glo (Fire), Pyroc (Fire), Ohm (Lightning), Lambence (Light), Grav (Earth), Scaldor (Fire), Blyze (Fire), Lumus (Light), Fusilis (Fire), Cartos (Magic), Clot (Blood), Gore (Blood), Thrombus (Blood), Marble (Earth), Mortis (Death), Scorch (Fire), Lumes (Life), Scuris (Shadow), Prophis (Magic), Cryo (Ice/Snow), Illume (Light), Stowne (Earth), Grine (Earth), Breyze (Air), Sol (Light), Valanche (Earth), Lambence (Light), Liquaxis (Water), Hurican (Air), Poole (Water), Luminus (Light), Lumus (Light), Narchis (Shadow), Sonis (Air), Nex (Death), Halos (Air), Sanguin (Blood), Brun (Fire), Galvan (Lightning), Heinios (Shadow), Boulder (Earth), Augur (Magic), Flair (Fire), Aevum (Time), Arcano (Magic), Diabolos (Magic), Hydran (Water), Sizzle (Fire), Thera (Earth), Vilis (Shadow), Nex (Death), Illus (Magic), Aura (Light)

* * *

Elf: Hagre Dabalar, Morthil Aeqirelle, Rauvelore Heikrana, Volodar Aepeiros, Rhangyl Binan, Ailwin Mormoira, Maeral Keazeiros, Elephon Miawynn, Arbane Ellana, Molonym Norlamin, Vander Ianmaer, Kelvhan Ralogeiros, Morthil Helewynn, Alinar Oloran, Ilimitar Errieth, Pywaln Oripeiros, Alas Omamyar, Kellam Herkian, Ailmar Erpetor, Avourel Beixina, Umrielyth Beizana, Melarue Wranhana, Llamryl Reyrieth, Anhaern Quirieth, Kythaela Petcaryn, Vashti Heidi, Teharissa Gilsatra, Lyre Dorra, Phaerl Chaeyra, Ialantha Gilphyra, Elion Quilen, Xhalth Hersys, Aien Biydark, Nesterin Mirabanise, Ayre Yelzumin, Xanotter Carmaris, Paeris Quilynn, Raeranthur Magleth, Ruvyn Liayra, Goras Jofaren, Elephon Heiren, Vesperr Yelzeiros, Klaern Norcyne, Tassarion Yinro, Ellisar Liamys, Aywin Fazana, Ailduin Philar, Lathlaeril Loradithas, Ailen Presgolor, Ralikanthae Omagwyn, Phaerl Magsys, Shialaevar Envyre, Even Trate, Taenya Venxisys, Phyrra Dornan, Kethryllia Gilric, Burolia Presjeon, Alanis Magnorin, Micaiah Valnala, Naesala Heiran, Cremia Adgolor, Morgan Genqen, Elion Bryric, Iolrath Beipeiros, Horith Ravadithas, Hagwin Reylynn, Ualair Miaydark, Felaern Beinorin, Adorellan Zinrie, Luvon Kearona, Alabyran Bira, Nephenee Magcaryn, Zentha Chaerona, Sumia Lorahorn, Liluth Eilmoira, Yrthraethra Quivalur, Sataleeti Cragwyn, Nuala Faethana, Ilsevel Herrieth, Myrrh Ulasatra, Muerlara Tordi

* * *

Ent/Tree: Kindspruce, Weepingcypress, Dwarfhusk, Kindherb, Burnedacorn, Ashtalon, Larchspur, Firsplinter, Ashclaw, Yewsnarl, Autumnblossom, Springspruce,Algallocust, Algaljuniper, Algaloak, Acorntrunk, Willowpaw, Willowstalk, Cherrysprout, Juniperburn, Summerjuniper, Scorchedtwig, Autumnbeard, Shadowfir, Sharproot, Poplartendril, Ashbark, Elmeye, Walnutneedle, Juniperfang, Cunninglegs, Tendertrunk, Springyew, Silenthusk, Taintednut, Peachcovert, Cypressblossom, Locustshell, Aldersplint, Oakenshell, Graylimb, Gentlesprout, Densethorn, Cruelnut, Meanbeech, Hazelnettle, Fireye, Yewbark, Mapleburn, Beechherb

* * *

Evil: Axel Crane, Dreven Vexx, Rhys Whitmore, Fromir Wolfmoon, Labyrinth Tempest, Sabre Labyrinth, Eoin Whisper, Icas Brack, Wendell Skinner, Zeddicus Redwood, Zul Wright, Nealuchi Hook, Kragen Payne, Firion Christanti, Zamza Barclay, Jasper Dupree, Gossom Roseberg, Vance Zul, Grim Barkridge, Karver Riddle, Mystery Dukes, Princessa Wolfmoon, Velvet Mortem, Emma Shade, Princessa Morelli, Adrienne Deamonne, Quota Drabek, Aura Diablo, Princessa Vixen, Loren Howler, Upir Vandran, Theodor Rex, Omar Ripper, Mace Howler, Neclord Woods, Karver Malum, Anthrax Gnash, Chaol Jones, Isaiah Duke, Camus Depraysie

* * *

Fairy: Timber Hazelfleck, Snowdrop Cloudpond, Herb Bittersprite, Foxglove Snowwax, Bear Mossyfeet, Flare Sparklelace, Freddie Peardust, Tarragon Vanilladust, Pyro Tulipwhisper, Petal Wildglow, Liri Sparklestone, Dew Elmrose, Florian Figdale, Peanut Cutepetal, Flax Windytwist, Elliot Gemswirls, Indi Turtleroot, Midnight Thunderswirls, Aven Figfig, Morel Petalleaf, Prinna Olivemoon, Elma Islandsong, Relle Jinglegriddle, Sparkla Spidertwirl, Soleil Sandysocks, Mythia Firedale, Lizzy Olivebriar, Hyacinth Jesterfalls, Meri Silkcone, Pervinca Prettydash, Stormy Twinklewish, Sundew Dimplejacket, Persimmon Hollyjacket, Cricket Sournoodles, Silver Olivepool, Elm Vanillavine, Harbor Swiftwhite, Apogee Wrinklefrost, Sunrise Birdjacket, Saffron Darkheart, Diaspor Grassyheart, Twig Quickloop, Cirro Sunfly, Blaze Bubbleswamp, Pecan Lightsocks, Alaneo Glitterclover, Aqua Almondfur, Woods Jumpysky, Stardust Pinespirit, Bud Frostfrost, Heaven Flirtyshore, Leaf Cottonglade, Ali Tulipbay, Wren Pumpkinshore, Parsley Morningstripe, Prinna Diamondlily, Strawberri Whifflewhite, Hurricane Rainbowgrass, Eli Lemonroot, Spectra Dapplehop

* * *

Fantasy Animal: Crocolsou, Stizeotu, Horurra, Jagoglauts, Straasoyote, Neasorb, Girspecker, Rutester, Zaslo, Vleodaupsu, Giramukseo, Vineex, Skunavleokee, Babalsex, Vlecsoon, Sauksacle, Wustquito, Qiraffe, Pridrirs, Woonecsea, Armabeo, Pelillacseo, Ferauceoksee, Quadauffouksa, Wooksalo, Priksibou, Meoleehawk, Clooseezelle, Wivicso, Geowwouks, Pheafloocee, Visteers, Ostoommea, Seremeeksa, Raasish, Deersaby, Glaukehog, Strakhopper, Xeeveapeo, Straapeatsea, Buffalasta, Gazegeest, Hyeneexood, Beavawopso, Creapsopus, Streopseleon, Detopus, Neetbat, Sleoseale, Powouts, Beasletea, Caniseale, Zebeogeersee, Hyenazaap, Leepsaros, Teapuito, Vlaukpie, Cecseking, Breofereo, Baumod

* * *

Fantasy Creature: Glass Elementals, Ebony Taurens, Noble Melusines, Deathlord Hagravens, Gracious Cupids, Whistling Kraken, Ghost Wolpertingers, Unseen Ancients, Ebony Pisces, Single-Horned Genies, Glacial Drakes, Western Sprites, Diamond Aliens, Mystery Daemons, Harlequin Hags, Hidden Hydras, Chaos Nightwalkers, Legendary Gnomes, Mire Angels, Great Cupids, Marine Pegasi, White Halflings, Black Hellhounds, Crimson Dryads, River Trolls, Steel Basilisks, Roaring Hydras, Jasmine Liches, Immortal Cyclopes, Pygmy Hippogriffs, Diamond Trolls, Insane Pegasi, Crimson Imps, Whistling Gnomes, Jester Souls, Lava Reapers, Sapphire Minotaur's, Moaning Pisces, Cave Dryads, Grizzly Grendel's, Platinum Dragonborn, Blonde Grendel's, Underground Dryads, Enraged Genies, Creeping Bunyip's, Restless Leprechauns, Glacial Night Stalkers, Blazing Cupids, Lusting Incubi, Flaming Bigfoots, Iron Atranochs, Chaos Lynxes, Overlord Lynxes, Lurking Dwarves, Unseen Doppelgangers, Underground Fairies, Whimpering Ghosts, Storm Werecats, Scaled Berserkers, Ancient Shadows, Silver Sprites, Coiled Pixies, Dread Beasts, Almond Grendels. Glorious Hellhounds, Forest Werecats, Woodlands Wraiths, Pygmy Gargoyles, Inferior Wolpertingers, Noble Chimeras, Marsh Vampires, Eerie Fauns, insane Titans, Unseen Goblins, Grand Ghosts, Grotto Phoenix, Elder Wispmother, Two-Tailed Sprites, Brilliant Gorgons, Glorious Cupids, Lion Night Stalkers, Mimic Walkers, Rainbow Unicorns, Supreme Walkers, Overlord Elementals, Redwood Skeletons, Copper Infernals, Creeping Phoenix, Tree Beasts, Deaf Wendigo's, Glow Infernals, Western Fiends, Unseen Walkers, Marine Orcs, Passive Ancients, Forest Doppelgangers, Two-Headed Atranochs, Dwarf Doppelgangers, Furry Wolpertingers, Wetland Nymphs, Liberty Walkers, Autumn Dragons, Bleeding Ogres, Blind Elves, Ghost Liches, Gilded Dragons, Arctic Hippogriffs, Majestic Souleaters, Gracious Ancients, Arctic Wyrms, Maroon Minotaurs, Ambush Wendigos, Icy Spectres, Flying Pegasi, Light Gnomes. Proud Zombies, Harlequin Cyclopes, Western Griffins, Pygmy Cyclopes, Mysterious Hellhounds, Jade Vampires, River Berserkers, Wandering Doppelgangers, Shore Succubae, Northern Melusines, Emerald Mummies, Cavalier Golems, Crossed Humans, Banded Hellhounds, Eastern Leprechauns, Furious Leviathans, Burnt Nymphs, Mocking Incubi, Sunset Giants, Proud Hydras, Venomous Goliaths, River Kobolds, Venomous Gnomes, Whiskered Elves, Roaming Halflings

* * *

Surnames: Honorfall, Ashchaser, Blazewhisk, Bladefist, Tallleaf, Mourningkiller, Lowsnarl, Masterorb, Bloodsoar, Gorewatcher, Blackspirit, Humblewound, Hallowedpelt, Cragwound, Threekeeper, Burningsurge, Fusemight, Ashbash, Ironcaller, Woodbluff, Raventrap, Sageshine, Oceanstalker, Havenwatcher, Bloodslayer, Farrowscribe, Laughingfall, Moonwound, Humblewhirl, Lowbone, Roseripper, Windfollower, Cinderspire, Fallenbrace, Forestmight, Mourningflaw, Nightreaver, Roughvale, Downgrip, Twoglade, Pyrecleaver, Cliffstone, Foreroot, Hallowripper, Starjumper, Ashgust, Roseore, Mourningbrooke, Monstereyes, Autumnbelly, Lionfall, Seabreath, Oceanarm, Nickleblower, Twilightwoods, Crestsinger, Skysplitter, Tarrentalon, Honorstream, Lightjumper, Riverlance, Hammerbreaker, Mourningpelt, Bonesteel, Clawwillow, Riverless, Wardrifter, Grizzlywolf, Amberstrider, Gloomguard

* * *

Ghost/Spirit: Haunn. Alastor, Torme, Aurath, The Protecting Shepherd, The Red Squire, The Wild Jester, The Sobbing Wraith, The Vicious Artist, Perry, Hallo, Perm, Aurin, Flaym, The Brown Nightwatch, The Bloody Shepherd, The Thin Mime, The Gray Guardian, The Bitter Guardian, Guya, Spryth, Flowe, Undy, The Sobbing Prisoner, The Howling Orphan, The Burning Reaper, The Vicious Soldier, The Jolly Knight, Mira, Misrey, Eterna, Arriel, Elvire, The Forest Wraith, The Crying Servant, The Praying Widow, The Welcome Child, The Waving Soul, Kurse, Daemn, Desir, Blasé, Angelo, The Blue Student, The Wicked Dancer, The Killer Torturer, The Silent Prisoner, The Wicked Shopkeeper, Vysio, Angis, Bones, Aidis, Duff, The Killer Protector, The White Patrol, The Marching Ghost, The Wandering Butcher, The Drifting Wraith

* * *

Giant: Detrion, Dlosag, Irion, Dremohr, Cagrog, Zamtag, Tranto, Sanir, Heklith, Gafius, Jalith, Kabbarg, Sluwfur, Zuwlas, Frelos, Fratag, Ulkaos, Ekmalog, Crecgar, Susius

* * *

Goblin: Grykx, Zecs, Ar, Wird, Prerd, Reeriazz, Klehdekx, Uzleakx, Diemreegz, Hekkarx, Drek, Voq, Gliarm, Ard, Ord, Kiroirm, Srahzot, Kilrasb, Hugoits, Juikziect, Yhxea, Frurx, Eenke, Slulmai, Eq, Fuipvosxai, Thahuilda, Brasezai, Bunrizz, Croitbofs, Straald, Chaar, Plaank, Chaasb, Gnog, Ergaabs, Gialzus, Credzas, Ligtuk, Foirocs, Trasz, Ses, Gialsia, Azz, Crunq, Chokalx, Oibsax, Fraheenq, Sloisdug, Swosmealt

* * *

God/Goddess: Ihdar God Of Marriage, Uvohr God Of Medicine, Futos God Of The Afterlife, Docnia God Of Harvest, Udis God Of Commerce, Ureus God Of Trade, Ectarr God Of Virtues, Vahros God Of Time, Dusthar God Of The Sea, Oione God Of Good Luck, Yldos God Of Governance, Ofagi God Of Spring, Ufagi God Of The Ocean, Yrstus God Of Finance, Rograsil God Of Summer, Ajun God Of Magic, Bojun God Of Forgiveness, Dynemis God Of Earth, Oemis God Of Endings, Igdros God Of The Dark, Imera, Goddess Of Vengeance, Ina Goddess Of The Hearth, Tutune Goddess Of The Sea, Pidana Goddess Of The Mountains, Heulla Goddess Of Earth, Uris Goddess Of Finance, Typhine Goddess Of Death, Pidtix Goddess Of Beginnings, Yfdione Goddess Of Commerce, Byta Goddess Of Medicine

* * *

Gorgon: Dameas, Dunetus, Rednotus, Duronos, Chosyrus, Dorerion, Munos, Thedaeus, Thilcagos, Hyamerus, Vulibos, Zeistotos, Nerdolus, Phosdaon, Veiris, Sthomatos, Sthusibos, Kavarus, Xazetheus, Ruvoteus, Sthyne, Kygnia, Chaezy, Cheuxa, Kitha, Verdene, Reldozia, Konixa, Variaxia, Zaxalda, Sthuzeas, Huxo, Chidoteus, Chamius, Zevates, Kisaon, Koktatos, Sthirratos, Rendrias, Vintotos, Meiazy, Phero, Chrildia, Vagga, Zosco, Kesaxe, Dothozia, Cheilody, Xittuza, Chaedotta

* * *

Griffin: Tartarus, Enyalius, Eos, Moonwing, Nightmarenail, Grimtail, Silverfeathers, Munnin, Impereon, Bonnie, Phanes, Erebos, Eurus, Thunderwings, Foresttail, Demonquills, Rosespike, Arnborg, Rowley, Chicken, Ares, Aeolus, Dreamnail, Lightwings, Greywings, Nightplume, Nasr, BeeBop, Sunshynne, Phorcys, Hephaestus, Aristaeus, Dawnclaw, Mudquills, Murkbeak, Darkbeak, Yarly, Keeya, Gobbles, Himerope, Melpomene, Calliope, Starbill, Wormbreath, Shadowtalon, Sunspike, Staraptor, Yaralla, Yarly, Glaucus, Crius, Greenbill, Lightbreath, Phantomtalon, Mountaintalon, Clirk, Goose, Chicklet, Aglaea, Dione, Ocypete, Petalfeathers, Bronzefeather, Greenspike, Grinquills, Roughles, Lexiy, Erion

* * *

Half Elf: Emelaeril Nerimoira, Tibis Miajyre, Fulkath Balven, Barhorn Venra, Frantar Ilipeiros, Garbyran Ianmaris, Avelanor Caimyar, Jerthath Wysarieth, Hemlen Wransatra, Maugrath Ralofiel, Tyrlar Ianthyra, Petnaril Wranqirelle, Remgotin Fardi, Arxiron Qigolor, Jacgretor Kelhana, Christaor Morbella, Zyllas Kelzeiros, Jorbyran Sarxidor, Rannan Xilnan, Nilqarim Helemyar, Priyana Valxina, Alilanna Fanorin, Orrissa Chaelamin, Norlin Heryra, Arishia Pakas, Faebellis Dabella, Brunyana Ulanelis, Hotalia Inaxidor, Suslorna Shaven, Quephira Yinfaren, Vallaeron Helegwyn, Danrym Ravakrana, Brilaeril Qinsandoral, Jaquborin Petvyre, Tibtael Dorsatra, Galtael Norcaryn, Thomidon Caidi, Cralar Liacan, Gerred Venberos, Widal Phirora

* * *

Harpy: Mesyris, Norial, Airyne, Ocyporena, Vaeleris, Ioninis, Moriara, Xiroene, Tyralle, Xyleano, Ocypete, Cyliane, Xylys, Oceano, Zephevis, Ierephise, Godalle, Velasha, Hynia, Dhylya

* * *

(Heroic) Horse names: Buckshot, Nero, Eternal, Solmyr, Emmy, Gallena, Peppercorn, Drue, Cassie, Mysterious, Shadowheart, Duranimo, Nicole, Tripp, Altivo, Swiftlight, Quick Step, Cheska, Tocker, Dandy, Zylan, Winslow, Hemlock, Strider, Triton, Flashbolt, Flashlight, Fantsi, Geno, Quickbolt, Phantasia, Maximotion, Prudince, Desire, Windjammer, June, Serendipity, Moonbolt, Sun Stallion, Snowmane, Patra, Alizay, Bucky, Hera, Biscuit, Dazzler, Skye, Sundance, Lightningbolt, Boomer, Moonay, Cloven, Allegra, Boston, Phoenix, Buckwheat, Rags, Sampson, Hamlet, Sweetsilver

* * *

Killer: The Stripping Murderer, The Two Coin Slayer, The Emergency Butcher, The Serpent Murderer, The Servant Killer, The Reaper, The Model, The Biter, The Mime, The Model, The Sad Face Killer, The Phantom Slayer, The Blood Drop Killer, The Hallway Butcher, The Lunch Murderer, The Whip, The Shadow, The Kidnapper, The Informant, The Outsider, The Phony Murderer, The Sanguine Butcher, The Bonbon Butcher, The Festival Killer, The Phoenix Murderer, The Angel of Death, The Creature, The Glutton, The Scythe, The Nurse, The Shackle Killer, The Sleeping Murderer, The Torment Murderer, The Canvas Murderer, The Knock Knock Murderer

* * *

Knight: Andry the Brute, Reynoldus the Warm, Johannes the Relentless, Basequin the Highborn, Hodge the Yellow, Aimery the Demon, Godfree of the Dawn, Gabell the Orphan, Miles the Blue, Gavin of the North, Ivo the Reckless, Normand the Romantic, Rawkin of the Forest, Anselme the Turbulent, Randy the Brilliant, Raulf the Paladin, Jurdi the Young, Barnard the Friendly, Berengerius the Observant, Goscelinus the Divine, Jacoba of the Winter, Isata the Sentinel, Alais of the Night, Osane the Clever, Gunneuare the Old, Merhild the Pygmy, Kaylein the Rich, Metylda the Keen, Bathshua the Romantic, Till of the Dark

* * *

Lamia: Rasmidas, Pestryx, Xerxiste, Vasyx, Anathanthus, Icelasos, Thaddistos, Phalaemux, Anceus, Alphippus, Oceanilles, Castathan, Typhates, Acastephon, Ristose, Lichedes, Adelphelphos, Prophanthus, Buthice, Vasilaeus, Thosose, Physinix, Harphelis, Euphenis, Harphanea, Ethemeila, Nesisia, Acaliaphe, Bathionis, Oriphaphaura, Basersis, Thersyx, Adelphas, Ixaphus, Iphicrolos, Pestrux, Naphophe, Athias, Ulyssasos, Philatius, Thitysios, Typhexis, Eusonis, Thitasos, Tharaserios, Cirophor, Aristetus, Alcobus, Adelphanos, Athanepios, Nephymes, Brethiphise, Astrosa, Mephertise, Acalephia, Asholphi, Astreshi, Aphusei, Othrixie, Taphiusei

* * *

Lich: Czaq'god, Uzzi, Dimzeadh, Um'ghor, Strux'zead, Thygvos, Zalgakal, Storogho, Qrek'zuli, Xerrygnoodh, Oq'za, Draal'kha, Gukroz, Nilkes, Bzor'zan, Bzacdex, Khur'zaqud, Mhasziqor, Khacidak, Qur'qaghook, Sqothog, Qhath'goz, Thon'gos, Mhokkor, Sronca, Uczog, Phoodraegro, Thyr'qalud, Zakkekooq, Shulkucyc

* * *

Mecha: Flood Command Suit, Roaming Mech, Frenzy Guardian, Thunder Command Suit, Savage Fighter, Kraken, Calypso, Hercules, Ripper, Nero, Aerial Valkyrie, Cavalry Dreadnought, Bio Machine, Intervention Transport, Sonic Master, Lust, Pegasus, Revenant, Bandit, Front Line Fortress, Cryo Warmech, Galactic Fortress, Imperial Armor, Martial Gear, Faith, Tortoise, Wolverine, Buccaneer, Oblivion, Aerial Mech, Havoc Master, Wicked Master Suit, Armoured Walker, Cobra Fighter, Carnage, Bastion, Caelestis, Covenant, Boa, Vital Leviathan, Advanced Master Suit, Proto Valkyrie, Rescue Command Unit, Silver Stalker, Polaris, Unity, Orion, Sparrow, Zion, Chrono Combatant, Shadow Machine, Hero Warmech, Death Armor, Vital Jaeger, Storm, Nightingale, Thunderstorm, Triumph, Big Girl, Versatile Jaeger, Vital Command Unit, War Command Suit, Regal Command Suit, Pyro Warmech, Beast Suit, Rescue Master Suit, Salvage Battler, Typhoon Command Suit, Cruel Master Suit, Infinity Transport, Bio Panzer, Rescue Fortress, Ballistic Buster, Champion Decimator, Infinity Fortress, God Mech, Intervention Gear, Void Fighter, Phoenix Engine, All Terrain Buster, Phantom Jaeger, Service Trooper, Wicked Machine, Viper Angel, Warfare Juggernaut, Divine Mech, Avatar Master, Storm Angel, Infinity Unit, Round Transport, Light Combatant, Skirmish Command Unit, Dread Suit, Armed Jaeger, Flock Valkyrie, Arctic Master Suit, War Drone, Dark Engine, Ominous Fighter, Artillery Master, Vitality Gear, Armed Fighter, Sonic Command Suit, Chaos Valkyrie

* * *

Medieval: Earl Guimer, Sir Heudebrand, Reeve Villiame, Archbishop Reginald, Squire Neal, Peasant Tibaut, Landgrave Rollo, Landgrave Michel, Count Oure, Alderman Gregory

* * *

Mermaid/Merman: Cari, Orman, Marlowe, Ray, Aqilus, Barracudon, Marlin, Douglas, Andaman, Hiro, Marlowe, Muiress, Kyle, Zale, Coburn, Aquor, Brendan, Poseider, Jetty, Nerrocen, Delmare, Jurmala, Delmare, Aban, Orabelle, Adrianna, Kelby, Taura, Maris, Ephyra, Zale, Ligurian, Lincoln, Yuval, Caspian, Taron, Neres, Plato, Murphy, Kelvin, Aeces, Jafar, Ford, Dylan, Douglas, Drake, Dune, Mizuko, Moore

* * *

Minotaur: Zyrus, Vyrvak, Tymus, Garapheus, Pranax, Kansug, Areras, Prarax, Rubur, Zamfarak, Tunkhius, Vrunius, Briphas, Khuveus, Khukirus, Suzur, Jannax, Wramyar, Kuldor, Wundrak, Zakir, Drarija, Wamin, Konmian, Demyas, Winber, Traga, Hontha, Halkan, Xelvin, Zyrzeus, Bamax, Wurjag, Vograk, Mohrzius, Xuthur, Dhavis, Turnius, Wardiax, Xaphius, Rikan, Hasdes, Rassin, Tyfer, Gregen, Waltha, Regnig, Tenmes, Trakas, Mephas

* * *

Mirrored twins: Max – Xam, Ivan – Navi, Emma – Amme, Lucas – Sacul, Noa – Aon, Brin – Nirb, Aidualc – Claudia, Kram – Mark, Devin – Nived, Aven – Neva, Kyle – Elyk, Amir – Rima, Tracy – Ycart, Farrah – Harraf, Naj – Jan, Steven – Nevets, Alan – Nala, Ira – Ari, Roman – Namor, Nya – Ayn, Tracy – Ycart, Donna – Annod, Haley – Yelah, Lina – Anil, Selma – Amles, Stanley – Yelnats, Sarah – Haras, Misha – Ahsim, Billy – Yllib

* * *

Mobster: Richard 'The Snake' Faletti, Concetto 'The Ant' Gilardi, Asdrubale 'The Fixer' Mini, Placido 'Tall Guy' Santo Pietro, Heriberto 'Bugs' Mazzocco, Zefiro 'Razor' Hollyfield, Coleman 'Four Fingers' Cartner, Dino 'The Grin' Raef, Abramio 'Fire' Waits, Raide 'Blackjack' Stacer, Evelina 'Mad Eyed' Lo Tito, Pelagia 'Five Fingers' Franchina, Soave 'The Mouse' Di Nelli, Norina 'Big Momma' Bazzano, Lisa 'Muscles' Cibelli, Trasea 'Angel Eyes' Silence, Fiorella 'Fire' Rundell, Tina 'The Brain' Click, Alina 'The Kid' Cabell, Brooklyn 'Nightmare' Gell, Arthur 'Big Daddy' Cambareri, Ryan 'The Cat' Nespoli, Liberio 'Crazy Eyes' Bommarito, Ciriaco 'The Jackal' Muraco, Craig 'Moneybags' Magni, Menelao 'The Ghost' Snooks, Astianatte 'The Vet' Burlingham, Holden 'Deaf' Stocke, Nasir 'Action Jackson' Reade, Giovanni 'Flowers' Howitt, Jailyn 'The Midget' Camelio, Fiordaliso 'The Dwarf' Minucci, Alissa 'Goliath' Tesoro, Monica 'The Hook' Biele, Fiorenza 'Bugs' Montemarano, Valentina 'Tall Gal' Sayles, Juliette 'Silver Dollar' Ringland, Serafina 'The Midget' Broadus, Lilly 'Iron' Denner, Amina 'No Name' Southgate

* * *

Monster: Dreadsword, Vampthing, Germfang, Spiteghoul, The Blue Revenant, The Filthy Dweller, The Hungry Thing, The Howling Dawn Lion, The Titanium Mocking Crocodile, The Silver Army Gargoyle, The Half Weirdo, The Crazy Deviation, The Sick Beast, The Tusked Frost Sheep, The Matriarch Doom Warthog, The Savage Skeleton Hound, The Calm Lich, The Empty Eyes, The Aged Thing, The Blood-Eyed Flame Bull, The Primitive Assassin Alligator, The Onyx Dire Hound, The Hairy Gnoll, The Dreary Creeper, The Brutal Nether Hog, The Amphibian Cavern Bee, The Grisly Razorback Anaconda, The Grotesque Shrieker, The Arctic Demon, The Dark Revenant, The Arctic Mountain Serpent, The Tattooed Torment Lion, The Matriarch Predator Vermin, The Anguished Abnormality, The Skeletal Corpse, The Defiant Gnoll, The Rabid Razor Wolf, The Primitive Warp Gargoyle, The Wild Raptor Elephant, The Jagged Hunter, The Skeletal Bulge, The Lean Hag, The Grisly Dawn Monkey, The Black-Eyed Moon Frog, The Black-Striped Terror Serpent, Taintbrood, Razorling, Hollowling, Spiritbrood, Smokevine, Stonewings, Infernoghoul, The Ancient Teeth, The Bold Corpse, The Dangerous Plant, The Rabid Vision Buffalo, The Glacial Cinder Hawk, The Malevolent Ash Leopard, Dawndeviation, Terrorling, Vexpest, Shadowsoul, The Dirty Monstrosity, The Blue Babbler, The Big Bad Glob, The Red-Eyed Storm Crocodile, The Brutal Venom Rat, The Golden Hunting Jackal

* * *

Mutant Species: The Devolved, The Perverse, The Scaled Ones, The Wings, Strigitasians, Strigigees, Crusnees, Slopunarians, Gegarians, Fyrabites, The Arachnids, The Miscreants, The Unnaturals, The Hogmen, Mutsees, Helicrians, Chitites, Duklegarians, Nyhinarians, Bivligians, The Green Skins, The Triclopses, The Shells, Gilbarias, Cartites, Giltites, Bunarians, Qlocrians, Druhuteans

* * *

Naga: Zersha, Chosaz, Ezeret, Shusyeidie, Irucso, Vranthi, Josas, Anmorya, Jomkhankhas, Kanulmira, Irceth, Issuth, Leckithesz, Zhaathokha, Utrasye, Dhihu, Ipa, Dhakhehyas, Tintalwa, Vasrastinta, Atu, Discar, Krucsillu, Hucheli, Odille, Vita, Ashpa. Khanthanshtras, Dashthimat, Khasthajabhas, Lekhaath, Syalax, Kholharszokh, Sisadji, Ishirho, Kashka, Java, Vreposhki, Neshkeva, Pramvralwabhas

* * *

Necromancer: Wroqir The De-Composer, Praelekai The Dissector, Usudhur The Corruptor, Komon Doomweaver, Vriolak The Risen, Haevras Rane, Ewredan Putrescence, Ichraghor The Beast, Xeidum The Undead, Udrarael Bonecall, Magan The Nightmare, Praxor The De-Composer, Efaugan Doomweaver, Ugaedhur The Doctor, Pathik The Abomination, Draekar The Gorish, Delekai Blight, Drelos The Animator, Chribrum Shade, Estrizar Malefic, Papeste The Mad, Brioness The Living, Yaverra The Soulreaper, Varess Alure, Praeress Mildew, Draurotia Deathbloom, Riviah Grimm, Wolen The Raised, Striverra Whisper, Draris Rane

* * *

Nephilim: Tiejo, Reqe, Zami, Baqel, Hasziba, Numraqa, Neenqesueth, Qyugnesal. Syarqira, Bajurmu, Oqil, Pisel, Noje, Omi, Anqiese, Gatirqol, Thanyuru, Jietrego, Yaketyath, Seqabath

* * *

Ninja/Assassin: The Silver Demise, The Scarlet Rock, The Jade Dream, The Quiet Snake, The Elegant Lotus, Rapidscar, Ghoststreak, Darkslinger, Scarletmoon, Darkbeat, The Blue Devil, The Bronze Avalanche, The Phantom Eye, The Golden Fire, The Deadly Soldier, Scarletsaw, Silverflash, Snowsaw, Thunderbang, Rapidshot, The Falling Beast, The Silver Assassin, The Hidden Player, The Iron Scythe, The Muffled Image, Silversaw, Phantomslinger, Hollowmoon, Silentshiv, Deathstreak, The Quick Vision, The Hidden Knife, The Mystic Snow, The Light Mamba, The Silent Rock, Dreamstike, Bulletslinger, Rabidflake, Quickstrikes, Goldenblade, The Bronze Shadow, The Hollow Illusion, The Ruby Dragon, The Floating Wolf, The Quick Sword, Stilllock, Killeyes, Jadeeye, Jademark, The Iron Whisper, The Tranquil Cipher, The Hollow Stalker, The Sanguine Reflection, The Elegant Spider, Swiftshadow, Ironmoon, Goldenstreak, Dreamshade, Silvercrash, The Graceful Cat, The Winged Ghost, The Dark Dragon, The Steel Cipher, The Agile Sword, Rapidsign, Blackstrikes, Ghostbang, Hollowstroke, Snowstreak, The Muzzled Knife, The Veiled Laugh, The Cloaked Shadow, The Floating Serpent, The Mystic Dream, Darkstreak, Goldenbeat, Swifteyes, Lightningflake, Rabidlock, The Cloaked Rock, The Sanguine Phoenix, The Sapphire Enigma, The Swift Devil, The Shrouded Rover, Lighttooth, Bulletsaw, Lethalflow, Bulletflow, Deathmoon, Steelstroke, Bloodbang, Bloodmoon, Hollowbash, Bulletstreak, Hollowstroke, The Winged Child, Thunderstrikes, Scarletbash, Swiftstike, Rabidcrash, Killbang, The Cloaked Illusion, Silverslinger, Lightbash, Swiftstroke, Bulletflash, Dreamsaw, Killcrash, Steelstain, Snowbash, Dreamstike, Lethalclaw, Jadebash, Snoweyes, Snowshot, Snowscar, Quickstroke, Lightclaw, Rapidshadow, Thundermark, Lightningbash, The Jade Dragon, Deathfall, Silentstike, Rapidshade, Crimsonlock, Lightningsign, Bloodeyes, Scarlettooth, Jadekill, Stillfall, Silentshot, The Mystic Assassin, The Serpent Demon, The Ruby Wind, The Black Fire, The White Dragon, The Steel Dragon, Ironclaw, Crimsonmoon, The Invisible Mamba, Bulletblade, The Invisible Dagger, The Floating Scythe

* * *

Nymph: Iosise, Arastea, Eludora, Stirophia, Karilya, Synallia, Chaicilo, Neomeris, Arastea, Euphymes, Iasis, Danalise, Anthrecea, Lilias, Maia, Laomedeia, Thyxia, Kelleia, Olurainise, Admete, Karilya, Canea, Iphise, Sagariphis, Savarinea, Doryse, Nomilia, Thousa, Marina, Heliria

* * *

Ogre: Wirok, Yurug, Bregrot, Klokag, Yeruk, Zizizrug, Asezog, Xetozur, Gemazar, Gloog, Xerag, Bligrut, Agark, Azrog, Krekug, Eukohr, Zanirot, Teizig, Beguzig, Isukug, Trark, Dokeg, Drorok, Ereg, Wiruk, Beirok, Xeguret, Nobukur, Ilurot

* * *

Orc: Oakgu, Knagh, Sugigoth, Yargug, Slaugh, Hibub, Barfu, Grikug, Shat, Fargigoth, Nargol, Mog, Lash, Shagar, Rogbut, Arob, Murbol, Batul, Gharol, Badbog, Mugorim, Ergoth, Ohomdud, Hogug, Taugh, Olfin, Toghat, Kagan, Drikdarok, Dilug

* * *

Pegasus: Demestheus, Iardanus, Koclus, Demesius, Aealius, Demetros, Aetostos, Aetoses. Priakon, Laiujax, Stetasia, Anaphelia, Olynie, Lirria, Damathea, Helemone, Renthe, Karenie, Euresa, Alaphne, Acareus, Gaetrius, Panolos, Dariasmus, Damiatrius, Steridon, Jadras, Zenocos, Randras, Heroco, Minenora, Livathea, Laresa, Titaleta, Idophira, Melinor, Ophivana, Leothia, Comona, Siretine, Sotergus, Zothes, Ascalan, Arcastos, Cephanous, Femon, Aposes, Achecnaeon, Damiostolos, Daechus, Diothia, Arentha, Neodora, Diadia, Trena, Evadora, Timasine, Conor, Penethy, Terenora

* * *

Pet alien: Syzygy, Azimuth, Baryon, Aether, Spectro, Boo, Suvar, Phalneorc, Kulaarx, Vulgeum, Milky, Polaris, Nebula, Aire, Terra, Astralle, Haohhu, Puvaa, Kiohkid, Haxard

* * *

Pet amphibian: Sticky, Puddles, Hudini, Pickle, Fire, Cricket, Croaker, Mog, Fatty, Swamps, Pepper, Geo, Squiggy, Flubby, Slippy, Pumpkin, Flubby, Ribbit, Tootsie

* * *

Pet Bat: Nibbles, Vamp, Flappy, Drac, Comet, Beaker, Artemis, Angel, Khan, Midas, Violet, Myst, Abby, Melody, Eclipse, Xena, Noodles, Echo, Cleo, Harmony

* * *

Pet Bears: Snowball, Dopey, Espen, Aloysius, Arto, Stormy, Walter, Marley, Uzumati, Barrett, Mecislava, Bernadine, Ursicina, Jane, Ursella, Boots, Callisto, Sleepy, Panda, Eferhild

* * *

Pet Birds: Diego, Mellow, Kelsey, Fondue, Shady, Sampatti, Templeton, Edgar, Bacardi, Gumby, Layla, Blanca, Parker, Candy, Patty Cake, Cara, Jennie, Zippy, Arlene, Batman

* * *

Pet Birds of Prey: Dagger, Artemis, Bolt, Ranger, Razor, Mayhem, Kindle, Neo, Bullet, Pandora, Ruby, Lady, Ozone, Cleopatra, Midnight, Siren, Tyra, Raine, Ribbon, Blitz

* * *

Pet Cats: Axwell, Sachiel, Cian, Izzy, Tem, Amador, Flannery, Churchill, Dymas, Kaspar, Atalanta, Araminta, Jala, Quinella, Argentina, Rohana, Marie, Nike, Cecil, Jadeite

* * *

Pet Cows: Bolt, Bluster, Pierce, Vegas, Big B, Hank, Calvin, Bullwinkle, Chuck, Buffo, Sprinkles, Flower, Shade, Button, Apple, Clarabell, Fortune, Abby, April, Bumble

* * *

Pet Crabs: Sellfish, MaxPayne, Crunchy, Piccolo, Saul, Gil, Chowder, Chester, Nero, Sapphire, Clips, Waddles, Shade, Crabapple, Rainbow, Aurora, Wobble, Oceana, Sapphire

* * *

Pet Deer: Knobs, Rocky, Willow, Mahony, Stormy, Lightning, Roscoe, Dearborn, Blitzen, Spike, Destiny, Bambi, Winter, Promise, Silk, Bay, Ashley, Winter, Serenity, Cinnamon, Windy, Speckles, Ayala, Orchid, Luna, Heiress, Milo, Raleigh, Speckle, Fawne

* * *

Pet Dogs: Eliaso, Nado, Dennis, Mic, Domigo, Primo, Quiver, Nesko, Ralf, Ferros, Dorliese, Frenchy, Kaija, Baykar, Eyrin, Giada, Finala, Hedy, Chris, Akasha

* * *

Pet Elephants: Danveer, Chance, Fareed, Hansrat, Babar, Rozhan, Yash, Aadi, Kirk, Nagarjuna, Susy, Lia, Protima, Maria, Laura, Zarina, Damayant, Zoey, Nina, Ahilya

* * *

Pet Fish: Lucifer, Bosco, Munchie, Beau, Roland, Quaker, Carlton, Jimmy, Blue, Pogo, Lizz, Edith, Gilly, Kylie, Suzie, Jillian, Willow, Hazel, Prissy

* * *

Pet Horses: Cajun, Blitz, Peanut, Mack, Tomahawk, Patches, Looney, Clifford, Atlas, Aristotle, Harmony, Stormy, Faith, Elipsis, Gweneth, Anubis, Adelina, Funky, Echo, Lyra

* * *

Pet Insects: Phantom, Booker, Boomer, Salt, Rebel, Wolfgang, Friskie, Hector, Squeaks, Phobia, Ivory, Celeb, Jewel, Morticia, Akeeta, Esho, Juicy, Chica, Aggie

* * *

Pet Large Cats: Nine. Snowball, Nightshade, Wrath, Marble, Scar, Alfie, Snow, Bubba, Nipsey, Flame, Misty, Karma, Flame, Whisper, Lucy, Selena, Bubbles, Pebbles

* * *

Pet Marine Mammals: Tad, Tyde, Boomer, Twister, Bered, Kyle, Triton, Nero, Dyve, Neptune, Una, Doria, Gloria, Briny, Lagune, Ria, Zippy, Marsha, Shade

* * *

Pet Rats and Mice: Quentin, Sebastian, Boots, Scruffy, Ernie, Stroodle, Austin, Eugene, Quincy, Boris, Karma, Yoshi, Tabitham, Naura, Pickle, Lulu, Echo, Emma, Gigi, Sage

* * *

Pet Monkey's: EveSteven, Baldin, Anderson, Trennan, Jay, Cort, Hoodwink, Avrey, Sean, Pelias, Bridget, Theres, Simone, Zurina, Fae, Azia, Aina, Alexi, Keye, Tiara

* * *

Pet Owls: Bingo, Icarus, Hope, Moonlight, Cosmo, Grampaw, Mango, Tweets, Sax, Rocco, Hoo, Clementine, Calypso, Charity, Chi, Angie, Dewdrop, Samantha, Clover, Feathers, Sheila

* * *

Pet Parrots: Bogart, Even Steven, Tigger, DJ, Egglet, Jazz, Duffman, Kendall, Chili, Sidney, Hayleigh, Sophie, Anuva, Mulan, Baby, Bonny, Butter, Christy, Rowan, Suz

* * *

Pet Pigs: Yoda, Acorn, Dipper, Flye, Buddy, Magnum, Cookie, Goliath, Nugget, Popcorn, Maggie, Beebee, Prudence, Princess, Grace, Thistle, Trixie, Pudge, Lola, Wobble

* * *

Pet Rabbits: Captain Marvel, Frostbite, Ricky, Nero, Muffin, Pancake, Trekky, Dalton, Asa, Shadow, Roz, Tortelini, Sasha, Lacey, Zoey, Carrie, Cuddles, Nellie, Halo, Calvin

* * *

Pet Reptiles: Doom, Fiero, Merk, Arnie, Jazz, Syther, Pliskin, Odin, Jamie, Panther, Raider, Kilala, Momo, Hatari, Aine, Roux, Roxey, Azora, Chino, Gizzy

* * *

Pet Rodants: Hobbs, George, Clicky, Rollie Pollie, Salem, Blitzen, Ralph, Squirrel, Venus, Macy, Lindabell, Silk, Scrounge, Nokia, Rosedale, Dustbunny, Gladys, Bubble, Raison, Lucky

* * *

Pet Sheep: Thunder, Boomboom, Salt, Striker, Murky, McCloud, Babbit, Silver, Woolsley, Truffle, Bonnie, Candy, Bugsie, Dora, Nutmeg, Oreo, Ivy, Snugs, Cotton

* * *

Pet Turtles: Crash, Jose, Valkyrie, Malakai, Phoenix, Louie, Hulk, Aghamore, Conny, Gonzo, Izzy, Gamma, Annette, Emily, Dasha, Kasandra, Lulu, Ginger, Majesty, Aleigh

* * *

Pet Wolves: Ace, Ralph, Caesar, Archer, Tooth, Hawkeye, Max, Bear, Steele, Dagger, Fury, Edge, Shade, Alpha, Dash, Frost, Flash, Farkas, Conan, Akira, Dot, Velvet, Myth, Nymph, Justice, Omen, Athena, Eclipse, Satin, Acadia, Scarlet, Meadow, Shadow, Destiny, Lore, Willow, Dawn, Xena, Atilla, Mello, Aspen, Amber, Heaven, Phoenix, Silver, Maxima, Twilight, Cleo, Indigo, Pearl, Snowflake, Pandora, Delphi, Duchess, Myst, Raine, Blaze, Thor, Artemis, Axis, Comet, Diablo, Chase, Hunter, Dane, Prince, Rage, Caesar, Avalanche, Hyde, Tundra, Hawke, Astro, Titan, , Killer, Shredder, Kane, Diablo, Butch, Chewy, Summit, Jethro

* * *

Pheonix: Vitality, Glow, Soar, Sprout, Dazzle, Beacon, Soleil, Luminos, Flame, Morte, Sprout, Dazzle, Revi, Beam, Kindle, Glaze, Sol, Shine, Nether

* * *

Pirate: Dunton 'The Kraken' Rutland, Wadley 'Adventure' Colton, Norwell 'Weird'o' Newberry, Melvin 'The Straight' Clinton, Read 'The Snake' Storm, Langward 'Swab' Vertect, Farnley 'Gnarling' Maxim, Coleridge 'Treasure' Shadow, Kaden 'Whale' Everit, Sydney 'The Shadow' Wright, Walworth 'Cranky' Clapham, Sanditon 'Mad Eyes' Soren, Weston 'Nightmare' Buckley, Glover 'Hideous' Altham, Rexford 'Butcher' Shelby, Dayton 'The Unseen' Peddle, Edmund 'Beastly' Huxley, Hallward 'Crabby' Samuel, Whitman 'Buccaneer' Murray, Belden 'Howler' Kimberley, Leila 'Crow's Nest' Gartside, Nanie 'Golden Teeth' Eastaughffe, Nan 'The Brave' Puck, Edlyn 'Deranged' Alston, Bernadine 'Fishwife' Cotton, Fernley 'Liar' Reed, Easter 'One-Tooth' Winmore, Cydney 'Temptation' Whatley, Cordie 'Mad Eye' Chandler, Garnet 'Crusty' Starbeeze, Ailen 'Foul' Wheatleigh. Piper 'The Bull' Forten. Fulke 'One-Tooth' Swailes, Snowden 'Shady' Harley, Rockwell 'Rum Lover' Oldham, Joyner 'The Cold' Shelby, Godwin 'Shark Bait' Barlow, Wakeley 'Silver Tooth' Wright, Frick 'Howler' Haley,Garfield 'Yellow Teeth' Shelly

* * *

Robot: Humanoid Human Protection Bot, Integrated Encryption Juggernaut, Primitive Planet Examination Automaton, Computerized Examination Drone, Led, Mig, Skip, Mecha, Evey, Ecip

* * *

Satyr/Faun: Cheg, Kad, Kub, Zhian, Tev, Zureet, Snuksim, Breokzix, Zyktaal, Chemnor, Zheap, Shiv, Pis, Vef, Shaix, Smutcek, Ekzeot, Favhauq, Zrovfes, Strohxan, Snuna, Pake, Vona, Dico, Strema, Gnyzcuga, Zhodaso, Meogunu, Nobgaixu, Hucdoko, Mocea, Zhigae, Tovea, Knapa, Peoko, Stodwune, Ximgukia, Graetaicea, Miacdaqu, Gluqsigy, Vos, Vet, Vred, Gnes, Rhioc, Seggag, Brozden, Haaniet, Dradock, Ripfeath

* * *

Sea Creature: Scignyl, Ketho, Scorkos, Blogna, The Long-Horned Dread Fish, The Ebon Spite Squid, The Barbed Night Dolphin, Eeligator, Piranhashark, Orkagator, Jagmos, Troglas, Scibdym, Chashax, The Black-Eyed Angel Leviathan, The Stalking Cannibal Seal, The Horned Butcher Crab, Lobstopus. Orktopus, Sharkanha, Kadra, Moglyd, Bloklosh, Sushek, The Silver-Striped Venom Behemoth, The Boulder-Scaled Tiger Orka, The Onyx Goblin Turtle, Clamtopus, Pirahnopus, Sealcroc

* * *

Servant: Wilson, Olin, Barkley, Albus, Cedric, Willard, Theobold, Clark, Gerard, Emerson, Annabella, Elizabeth, Jessica, Blanche, Abigail, Eve, Abigail, June, Valerie, Anne, Smith, Barnaby, Oliver, Randolph, Hartley, Angus, Ashton, Edgar, Quentin, Hartley, Cecilia, Caitlin, Henrietta, Justine, Gertrude, Violet, Nora, Emily, Lucille, Isabella

* * *

Shapreshifter: Daydream, Replica, Duplicate, Stretch, Aspect, Iden (Identical), Skin, X (Exchange), Flow, Entity, Whisper, Melion, Peter (Repeater), Feign, Scar, Paradox, Mix, Echo, Rogue, Phantom, Zot, Ditto, Mai (Mime), Ringer, Autumn, Parallel, Autumn, Veil, Nix, Match, Stretch, Mingle, Sim (Simulate), Mingle, Aspect, Zot, Doppelganger

* * *

Siren: Anideia, Physacia, Pasirei, Clalea, Phicia, Nadaroe, Ginetina, Doreaneh, Loraida, Zhalena, Acalemine, Chaliphis, Nemenmenis, Coridorise, Acaphonos, Vivilise, Sereishi, Nautibelle, Guinemeda, Jenierien, Ephethea, Poreilis, Echimilia, Dananele, Melireanes, Delolura, Mellolei, Chelneva, Theciane, Nereirien

* * *

Slave: Smut, Savage, Bottomfeeder, Skunk, Whelp, Sour Freak, Repulsive Snot, Lowlife Monster, Inferior Cricket, Mud Ant, Obscenity, Misery, Goblin, Crud, Toad, Dirty Lowlife, Sour Skunk, Puny Mite, Putrid Leech, Useless Mistake, Ingrate, Cricket, Bug, Disease, Primitive, Little Abnormality, Miserable Spider, Vile Abnormality. Dreck Lowlife, Sleazy Mutt, Horror, Ant, Worm, Boor, Sorrow, Worthless Parasite, Ugly Weevil, Lesser Creep, Insignificant Weevil, Putrid Oaf, Weasel, Malformed, Gloom, Bonehead, Wretch, Baseborn Prawn, Bottom Bum, Murky Lewd, Disgusting Creeper, Lesser Hybrid, Dweller, Dirt, Buffoon, Misery, Boar, Rancid Fool, Paltry Creeper, Rotten Creep, Drab Boy, Raunchy Frog

* * *

Species: Iteln, Srig, Stri, Ecroir, Aicip, Ploiggod, Maichrult, Eshezeaps, Remno, Jetom, Plid, Teaps, Craigs, Bech, Chleaph, Obushegs, Okratu, Egearte, Eomemsux, Clichrif, Aisroilk, Chlarq, Creot, Pheaf, Blocs, Igoifons, Xaivvax, Chreopult, Oichuprics, Choinneorm

* * *

Succubus/Incubus: Shirinora, Phisyra, Mhyrnell, Jaeniesh, Ryrlith, Orsya, Yserira, Ariesyera, Orinlith, Iphislea, Kylrad, Dharixan, Suranlahin, Wraxviraz, Fhared, Joranryn, Trazigar, Suranaris, Phired, Iarvahr, Prisvielle, Cataela, Hyrryss, Usinaith, Carilysha, Isiresh, Isirvia, Glysney, Catoris, Zaehieth

* * *

Superhero: The Broken Sentinel, The Red Mole, The Famous Watchman, The Quick Nightowl, Proud Bear, Glorious Shadow, Professor Majestic Eagle, Doctor Majestic Bat, Thunderclap, Criss Cross, The Magnificent Mongoose, The Awesome Falcon. The Orange Condor, The Quantum Protector, Warden Marked Smasher, Professor Eager Prodigy, Lord Scarlet Leopard, Agent Fearless Protector, Golden Hope, Optimo

* * *

Superhero Team: The Superiors, The Juveniles, The Renegades, The Illusions, The Immortals, The Carnage Knights, The Divine Pack, The Phenomenon Syndicate, The Universe Clan, The Cobra Champions, The Lunatics, The Imps, The Castaways, The Heralds, The Gizos, The Mirage League, The New Vision Wings, The Rascal Unit, The Maroon Crew, The Myriad Clan

* * *

Super Villain: The Voiceless Haunt, The Black Panther, The Smiling Wasp, The Nimble Siren, Dynamic Trickster, Agent Devilish Sniper, Agent Impossible Grasshopper, Master Armed Shade, Crazy Coyote, Plague, The Vengeful Clown, The Ice Soul, The Ghastly Wizard, The Orange Katana, Sick Wizard, Absent Robot, Doctor Impossible Rhinoceros, Agent Red Plunderer, Silverclaw, Dark Warrior

* * *

Tauren: Otoahnacto Hillsinger, Skah Clawstrider, Kitchi Farsinger, Wahchinksapa Blacktail, Illanipi Wheatbash, Chochuschuvio Treerage, Elan Flatcutter, Payatt Chesthoof, Knoton Oatsong, Nahiossi Freecaller, Kuwanlelenta Lonegust, Takala Mistrunner, Orida Swifttusks, Hurit Hazebash, Kirima Sunstalker, Chianna Clawstalker, Sheshebens Roughtusks, Soyala Sharpdraft, Hehewuti Singlechaser, Wynona Truthscar

* * *

Troll: Zaejin, Kaijin, Ttarmek, Zulgeteb, Ugoki, Ayagi, Rahjin, D

* * *

itid, Zallah, Zinjo, Javilla, Suja, Shaktila, Ithra, Kina, Yishi, Kanjin, Azra, Talisa, Bie, Jaryaya, Alzim, Zoljin, Yamike, Gamjee, Yawan, Azibo, Sligo, Hakalai, Rashi, Prerrahar, Saonji, Vonjai, Tirezi, Tizali, Zulwatha, Jiranty, Ziatakraa

* * *

Unicorn: Ozzy, Giulio, Merry, Bastion, Tryne, Argyros, Jasper, Mika, Colbolt, Chipper, Twinkle, Snow, Chanted, Sparkles, Gwyn, Sapphire, Mystic, Jolly, Rune, Floriana, Claire, Unity, Fiona, Laqueta, Perky, Mawu, Hope, Mystery, Baine, Solstice, Lily, Bellini, Bennettia, Celina, Carna, Nola, Crystal, Gratiana, Bonita, Ainsel, Etana, Sapphire, Milky Way, Ruby, Lunette, Grizelda, Zara, Suki, Sable, Izar, Matia, Garvin, Albion, Arryn, Aron

* * *

Vampire: Malachi, Laurent, Idris, Lazarus, Nathan, Lance, Samuel, Remus, Tearle, Fane, Davorin, Christian, Arthur, Echo, Salem, Sebastian, Vincent, Sterling, Gawain, Ezra, Esther, Brienne, Hazelmere, Leontine, Cassandra, Hegna, Elissa, Lechsinska, Mallory, Isabella

* * *

Vampire clan: Bite Shadows, Night's Legion, Nightmare Company, Fanged Rejects, Limbo's Refugees, Wicked Wings, Night's Restless, Demon Quenchers, Total Eclipse, Sanguinoso, Onyx Marauders, Ghoul Hearts, Nightshade Defilers, Devil Wings, Dark Descendants, Shadow's Teeth, Onyx Eclipe, Demon Mark, Visio Aeternae, Carpe Noctem, Perpetual Leeches, Crypt's Shadows, Tempest Seekers, Immortal Insomniacs, Fanged Ancestors, Nightmare Insomniacs, Blood Horde, Grave Insomniacs, Bloodworth, Noctis, Nightshade Shadows, Night Covet, Grave Covet, Blood Defilers, Necrosis Lust, Bite Marauders, Annihilation Leeches, Demon Army, Bite Mark, Lamia

* * *

Warrior nickname: The Demigod, The Gold One, The Dread, The Anomaly, The Shadow, Boulderroar, Giant Stare, Phoenixbow, Battle Shout, Storm Shout, The Merciful, The Tower, The Raven, The Silencer, The Legionnaire, Great Grimace, Embermantle, Grandshadow, Death Gaze, Demonmantle

* * *

Werewolf: Lovell, Bermin, Daryn, Walter, Arric, Jimba, Trmon, Hunter, Welch, Lucas, Dasha, Katharina, Mei, Peratha, Morticia, Betsy, Philippa, Emma, Fina, Sierra, Bolgan, Robin, Carter, Resno, Michael, Konrad, Zeff, Gollum, Lewry, Vukasin

* * *

Werewolf pack: Prime Cave Pack, Midnight Woodland Pack, Blue Angel Pack, Prime Rock Pack, Barbaric Lupis Pack, Dawnfall Beta Pack, Cruel Omega Pack, Lupine Silence Pack, The Brown Walkers, The Tranquil Furs, Starry Rufus Pack, Sentinel Canis Pack, Sentinel Forest Pack, Broken Eye Pack, Sentinel Grin Pack, Nightshade Lupis Pack, Broken Star Pack, Lightning River Pack, The Vicious Nightstalkers, The Blue Manes, Ambersky Eyes Pack, Tranquil Peak Pack, Silverback Tooth Pack, Starry Dream Pack, Silverback Eclipse Pack, Nightstar Valley Pack, Evening Tail Pack, Duskfall Raven Pack, The Vengeful Warriors, The Solar Howlers

* * *

Witches: Lucian Naxxremis, Devin Borges, Acelin Drabek, Cade Howler, Tiordan Raven, Leif Sephiran, Emlyn Riddle, Beck Rathmore, Chay Fadington, Jorah Queen, Rehan Cane, Oberon Tenebris, Keanu Christanti, Jasion Gnash, Zion Blankley, Aeneas Shelley, Torin Steros, Draigh Interfector, Emlyn Riddle

* * *

Wizards: Ozohone, Cesiqor, Zushan, Uijamar, Eklumulin, Klykagroln, Uzaydor, Hoynas, Alynas, Oqneus, Knowizahr, Pecedus, Ohone, Tesim, Flufuzax, Ecafestrum, Upheharad, Plevras, Oghone, Iqgroln

* * *

Zombie Types: Screamer, Skinner, Little Zombie, Dasher, Exploder, Rusher, Pin Cushion, Husky Zombie, Sludger, Feeder, Drowner, Scratcher, Tumbler, Icicle Zombie, Spouter, Clamper, Fungus Zombie, Drizzler, Tester, Spumer, Retcher, Reliver, Mindless Zombie, Clicker, Smart Zombie, Bony Zombie, Busted Zombiem Stinger, Trailer


	2. Place Names

Amusement Parks: Sunland, Witchzone, Funpark, Zombierealm, Arcaneworld, Phantom Fun World, Animation Island, Zoo Fair, Marina Land, Parody Land, Shockpark, Splashrealm, Feralventures, Epicworld, Clown Fun World, Ember Fun World, Serpent Town, Wild West World, Astral Dome

* * *

Asylums: Starfall Lake Asylum, Lakeside Mental Institution, Swan River Sanatorium, Bellevue Sanatorium, Flowerfield Psychiatric Institution, Clearwater Psychiatric Institution, Starfall Lake Mental Institution, Oak Meadow Sanatorium, Flower Valley Psychiatric Hospital, Satin Gardens Sanatorium, Oak Valley Psychiatric Hospital, Nirvana Heights Mental Hospital, High Garden Asylum, Moonlight Sanatorium, Grand Oasis Mental Institution, Dawn Grove Mental Asylum, Rainbow Meadow Psychiatric Hospital, Evergreen Forest Psychiatric Institution, Pearl Garden Asylum, White Valley Mental Institution

* * *

Bakeries: Knead for Sweets, Smell the Flours, Naturally Delicious, For Flours on End, Cakes and Ale, Wakey Bakey, Flour Meadough, Gluteus Minimus, Chateau Dough, Ivory Flour, Breadline, Dough Business, Lust for Flour, Blends of Flour, For Goodness Cakes, Emergency Cake, Dough must go on, Snackamuffins, The Dough Below, Wallflour, Blissful Bites, The Fruitcake, Cups and Cakes, Status Dough, Premier Cakes, Glutton for Punishment, Bread and Peanut Butter

* * *

Banks: Archetype Holding Company, United Bank Inc, Citizen Union Financial Corp, Grand Summit Bank Corp, Alpha Holdings Inc, Surge Bank System, One Duty Banks, New Heights Credit Union, Republic Citizens Trust Corp, Prime Bancorp, Ward Holding Company, Value Banks Inc, Crest Bancshares, Pulse Bank Inc, Esteem Bancshares, Victory Financial Services, Credit Financial Services, New Civil Banks, Connection Financial Group, Armament Financial Services

* * *

Battles: The Reaper Stadium, The Red Lamb Arena, The Menimals Amphitheatre, The Molotov Coliseum, The Amnesia Coliseum, The Crimson Stadium, The Thorne Amphitheatre, The Delirium Arena, The Blacksoul Stadium, The Daggertip Coliseum, The Doomhammer Coliseum, The Annihilation Amphitheatre, The Solstice Amphitheatre, The Hell's Gate Coliseum, The Netherworld Arena, The Noxidome Amphitheatre, The Scythe Arena, The Haemorrhage Amphitheatre, The Hurricane Coliseum, The Nero Stadium

* * *

Beaches: Emerald Paradise, Crescent Edge, Manta Paradise, The Wrinkled Beach, The Stormy Shore, Norawth Bank, Grepus Oceanfront, Cliath Sands, Prurymn Seafront, Grajehst Beach, Majestic Paradise, Crescent Moon Margin, Flowing Edge, The Pirate's Edge, The Misty Edge, Ziops Seafront, Agiht Strand, Ujyrc Paradise, Isass Shore, Plypihn Seafront, Windy Margin, Quiet Oceanfront, Coconut Cove, The Sundown Point, The Monkey Seafront, Clugirf Point, Oqolk Paradise, Hotyl Strand, Slikaph Edge, Plegop Coast

* * *

Bridges: Sharp Bridge, Dry Bridge, Deep Bridge, Silver Bridge, Pure Route Bridge, Infinity Jubilee Bridge, Shallow Gateway Suspension Bridge, Simple Bank Bridge, Complex Canal Bridge, Royal Port Overpass, Blank Bridge, Grim Bridge, Quiet Viaduct, Brown Bridge, Heavy Point Bridge, North Wharf Bridge, Tranquillity Vale Bridge, Harmony Pass Bridge, Burly Harbour Bridge, Bronze Sails Bridge, Broken Crossing, Precious Crossing, Colossal Bridge, Iron Bridge, Winter Avenue Bridge, Spring Portal Footbridge, Muddy Glacier Bridge, Blue Coast Bridge, Peace Canal Viaduct, Jade Ravine Viaduct

* * *

Cafés: Bean Drinking Barista, Wakey Wakey Lunchroom, Incredible Edibles Room, Brew Ha Ha Joint, Yum Yum Café, Homey Magnolia Espresso Bar, Smooth Planet Coffee Bar, Handy Patio Café, Hospitable Fest Coffee, Hazel Gardens Cafeteria, Sugar & Spice Barista, Quick & Easy Bistro, In & Out Joint, Late Latte Espresso Bar, Hot Shots Bistro, Peaceful Interlude Café, Jolly Deli Cafeteria, Rich Treats Coffee, Light Panini Café, Funky Cook Café

* * *

Camps: Camp Trust, Camp Zeal, Camp Revolution, Camp Disunion, Camp Anarchy, Camp Entropy, Camp Overlook, Camp Sapphire, Camp Straight Arrow, Camp Azure, Camp Nurture, Camp Majesty, Camp Heart, Camp Denial, Camp Massacre, Camp Struggle, Camp Gizmo, Camp Azure, Camp Night Beacon, Camp Maggot

* * *

Castles: Haword Palace, Dinton Hold, Carnstock Keep, Pardwell Keep, Baerth Hold, Borun Palace, Carneath Castle, Ashington Palace, Redford Citadel, Haertley Stronghold, Faerchester Keep, Chirlingstone Palace, Calden Citadel, Elden Fort, Cadleigh Palace, Calbridge Keep, Hartington Fort, Gourdley Palace, Archdale Fort, Harlston Stronghold, Burneside Stronghold, Warcton Fortress, Newbining Palace, Auglire Hold, Hurwell Palace, Sella Hold, Haerton Keep, Adwick Palace, Cardell Palace, Windamere Citadel

* * *

Caves: The New Den, The Bleak Cavity, The Dry Hole, The Turquoise Hollows, Tilt Shelter, Ass Hideout, Vlulz Sanctuary, Himulp Caves, Qedamt Caves, Hutaks Caves, The Shimmering Cave, The Terraced Subterrane, The Unwelcoming Hole, The Cold Shelter, Plahl Cave, Qrosk Hollow, Xyrt Hideout, Gloquhs Cave, Wiburs Caverns, Kyas Hole

* * *

City Districts: Blid Valley, Folf Yard, Neemlest Grove, Lower West Voonuct, West Smuppairk, Lower Siaholf, South Jasig , South Shrittimp , Saggairsturk Hill, Slafiodliold Wood, Lower East Heb , Doopt District, Skutlist Town, Xehan Acre, West Threorrant , Lower West Sinab , Midtown Preedim , Upper Wallac , Roaggodreb Acre, Sprulliobrol Bazaar, Cind Corner, Femp District, Smerrelp Cross, Fleothoosk Side, Braffeg Hills, Downtown Kerrok , Clooggob Avenue, Megalf Bazaar, Stiasaswal Plaza, Sphitoozim Road

* * *

Civilizations: Goqe, Roigu, Kipuq, Krunni, Sphozat, Casthel, Gluqpeq, Slubseol, Krokkogo, Phoncare, Kaser, Mofoond, Zaawul, Photmuq, Chemsholl, Xuopo, Wridsa, Jokmuu, Aalsashu, Vidgiqo, Nasah, Zaani, Sagal, Thinleuc, Slomsteth, Spropsak, Icdui, Isba, Trommokei, Giptille

* * *

Cliff/Fjords: The Cracking Abyss, The Whispering Bluff, The Thunderstorm Abyss, The Growling Cliffs, The Southern Ravine, The Severed Wall, Pemn Bluffs, Tirf Cliff, Vaylt Wall, Sapeps Bluff, The Diamond Chasm, The Lonely Crag, The Mirrored Fjord, The Tempest Abyss, The Rugged Crag, The Musselbay Cliff, Hens Gulch, Wramt Fjord, Hojeg Gulch, Gugenn Abyss, The Shimmering Bluff, The Neverending Cliff, The Screaming Abyss, The Ancient Gorge, The Slumbering Crevice,The Colossal Gulch, Klos Crag, Clyth Gorge, Quqoss Bluff, Flemyss Fjord

* * *

Companies: Oracle Co. Alpha Navigations, Nemo Enterprises, Spideradio, Alphacom, Tempestechnologies, Moonlimited, Riversearch, Cubebit, Goldair, Canine Brews, Hercules Co., Answer Acoustics, Greatechnologies, Berrycords, Cloverprises, Hogurity, Bridgesun, Hummingex, Zeusrover, Shrub Productions, Answer Brews, Odin Acoustics, Glaciarts, Sunshinetworks, Houndnavigations, Mountelligence, Shadowcloud, Bulltime, Caverntube, Crystal Coms, Spirit Electronics, High Tide , Spideradio, Crowares, Honeytelligence, Thunderecords, Nightmaster, Leopardair, Vortexbank

* * *

Continents: Omoth, Uqai, Ilor, Vrauplun, Droblera, Fleashea, Ainavaes, Meorugith, Uriazath, Blohaupan, Kaplox, Grocuth, Oguin, Baegux, Hoqox, Cuyus, Eceokix, Upekus, Kliofuleth, Ioyevea, Luclan, Wuslera, Aqai, Jeucron, Uawoa, Hisleron, Propeotax, Aulabera, Struapozuth, Slaunekela

* * *

Country/Nations: Xuswiale, Mefriania, Ceslad, Potrax, Plienia, Cloestein, Acra, Aplesh, Sner Snar, Prie Spar, Xuswiale, Mefriania, Cloestein

* * *

Day Cares: Kids Palace Nursery School, Big Hearts Playgroup, Ready. Set. Go Kindergarten, Tot Spot Kindergarten, Playhouse Pre-School, Cheeky Monkeys Playgroup, Jitter Bug Daycare Centre, Cheeky Monkeys Nursery School, Growing Pains Daycare, Once Upon A Time Childcare Centre, Hop Scotch Playgroup, Little Adventures Childcare, Mini Miracles Daycare Centre, Step by Step Nursery School, Little Feet Big Steps Pre-School, Creative Cubs Nursery School, Treetops Kindergarten, Family Tree Daycare Centre, Little Haven Childcare Centre, Everyday Sunshine Childcare Centre

* * *

Desert/Westerns: The Homeless Steppes, The Mysterious Frontier, The Thundering Barrens, The Monotonous Borderlands, The Hopeless Wastes, Haunted Wastes, Lightest Wilds, Mysterious Tundra, Dark Wasteland, Sanguine Badlands, The Northern Tundra, The Dreary Savanna, The Charmed Badlands, The Unknown Barrens, The Black Hinterland, Yelling Wilderness, Mysterious Hinterland, Bare Badlands, Light Grasslands, Unwelcoming Grasslands

* * *

Dimensions: Himax, Stanix, Clougwyn, Gnamoqira, Aglizar, The Infernal Dimension, The Twin Dimension, The Diabolical Dimension, The Clone Dimension, The Cosmos Dimension, Strusol, Eghon, Lyuglyn, Ruvenoth, Lyuttaaqir, The Shade Dimension, The Blind Dimension, The Gateway Dimension, The Daydream Dimension, Moiprea, Rotur, Dugor, Dyeostilax, Snujalyn, The Dark Magic Dimension, The Divine Dimension, The Mist Dimension, The Outcast Dimension, The Starfall Dimension

* * *

Dungeons: Point of the Forgotten Wolf, Quarters of the Nightmare Bear, Caverns of the Silver Lion, Vault of the Ruthless Oracle, The Forbidden Point, The Narrow Tunnels, The Desert Lair, The Decayed Grotto, The Dancing Lair, The Mesmerizing Haunt, Lair of the Betrayed Ogre, Catacombs of the Neglected Soldier, Lair of the Vanquished Paladin, Tunnels of the Barbaric Oracle, The Grizzly Burrows, The Eternal Cells, The Bronze Labyrinth, The Lifeless Caverns, The Brutal Crypt, The Smoky Lair, Labyrinth of the Unspoken Warlord, Tunnels of the Mad Hound, Maze of the Destroyed Queen, Burrows of the Vanquished Orc, The Boiling Cells, The Forgotten Crypt, The Phoenix Maze, The Quiet Tunnels, The Depraved Pits, The Broken Bones Maze

* * *

Farms: Black Oak Vineyard, Bird's Nest Estate, Southwind Nursery, Whitewater Ranch, Prairie Hills Vineyard, Blackwater Farmstead, Breezy Hills Range, Mountainridge Farm, Rainbow Hill Farm, Prairie Farmstead, Quarter Mile Farmstead, Rattlesnake Pastures, Nightfall Grange, Happy Horse Farms, Oak Valley Ranch, Eagle Eye Range, Birds of Paradise Lands, Red Mountain Nursery, Piece of Heaven Nursery, Serenity Gardens

* * *

Film Studios: Good Dog Filmworks, Hairy Raccoon Film Company, Universal Universe Pictures, Shining Cosmos Films, Light Vortex Film Productions, Solarflix Productions. Lightsoft Productions, Brightmagine Film Company, Exile Film Productions, Ruby Cinema, Dirty Barnacle Film Company, Rare Tortoise Pictures, Burning Water Film Productions, Eastern Ministry Filmworks, Golden Toy Studio, Freeglass Studios, Filmworld Studio, Lighttainment Film Company, Angel Wings Cinema, Oracle Film Productions

* * *

Fire Lands: The Agni Barrens, The Fiery Lands, The Furnace Desert, The Frenzied Terrain, The Ashen Wilds, The Ojyhn Wastes, The Ojyrb Barrens, The Blefaq Badlands, The Kubon Emberlands, The Visyss Land, The Scarlet Wilderness, The Frenzy Wilderness, The Wicked Fields, The Pyro Lands, The Blistering Wilds, The Wrehurf Badlands, The Eramn Range, The Itahl Range, The Ihill Lands, The Wrovul Ash Fields, The Cherufe Plains, The Brimstone Barrens, The Broiling Terrain, The Dragon Field, The Ruined Wilds, The Awalm Domain, The Ibit Barrens, The Vludis Ashlands, The Srulud Barrens, The Jyjelk Fire Fields

* * *

Forests: Enchanted Spruce Woods, Elegent Spruce Covert, Broken Timberland, Panoramic Woods, Taiga Macaw Wood, Pygmy Okapi Covert, Frops Covert, Brorq Forest, Bluwols Woodland, Zidut Grove, Wise Fir Wood, Young Bluff Thicket, Puny Wilds, Pleasant Covert, Imperial Kingfisher Woods, Cloud Spider Timberland, Pasp Forest, Oks Covert, Eylp Woods, Sickly Elm Woodland, Fragile Oak Grove, Wise Woods, Light Forest, Laughing Fox Covert, Brown Swallow Woodland, Qlils Wood, Ciwth Thicket, Nyqylm Wood, Vobiks Wilds, Fantastic Spruce Covert, Glistening Pine Grove, High Timberland, Hollow Grove, Common Fox Woods, Pygmy Goat Forest, Gnox Grove, Yk Woodland, Ajehs Woodland, Ehoth Timberland, Violet Oak Forest, Old Spruce Woodland, Sacred Woods, Striped Treefrog Forest, Laughing Falcon Wood, Fiht Wood, Borb Wood, Fyalp Wood, Special Timberland, Dark Timberland, Jaded Timberland, Crowned Vulture Forest, Prairie Hare Thicket, Tyns Forest, Ohx Timberland, Srezast Grove, Myemt Grove

* * *

Game Studios: Free Rat Productions, Fast Ape Studios, Liquid Leopard Interactive, Infamous Knight Media, Old Spire Interactivem, Infojam Entertainment, Ghostware Games, Subrealm Arts, Phenomenon Game Studios, Typical Media, Jade Statue Games, Sunsphere Game Studios, Snowfire Productions, Cyberdomain Interactive, Vagabond Games, Phenomenon Entertainment

* * *

Grasslands: Masked Gazelle Expanse, Taiga Baboon Expanse, Little Fox Expanse, Speckled Bear Grasslands, Young Plains, Calm Grassland, Moldy Range, Trofyq Grassland, Muxyq Grasslands, Pluuhm Prairie, Prairie Cricket Plains, Grand Bison Gardens, Grassland Cricket Meadow, Little Steppe, Massive Territory, Tiny Meadow, Masked Eagle Savanna, Giant Elephant Grassland, Long-Tailed Duck Plateau, Grand Caterpillar Plains, Blossoming Plateau, Luscious Plateau, Terrific Savanna, Laughing Kangaroo Expanse, Oriental Butterfly Savanna, Royal Armadillo Prairie, Magical Fields, Whispering Steppe, Spiritual Territory, Water Hedgehog Valley, Maned Gazelle Terrain, Mysterious Plains, Colossal Meadow, Whimsical Savanna

* * *

Graveyards: Spring Grove Cemetery, Goodheart Garden Cemetery, Boulder Creek Memorial Gardens, Crown Hill Cemetery, Juniper Gardens Cemetery, Chaos Catacombs, Skeletalview Mortuary, Ash River Graveyard, Broken Bones Mausoleum, Duskwallow Catacombs, Old Forest Memorial Gardens, Pearly Gates Burial Grounds, Garden Terrace Cemetery, Little Light Cemetery, Revered Grove Cemetery, Fallen Oak Catacombs, Fireside Necropolis, Black Soul Mausoleum, Spitegrove Graveyard, Banewood Crypts, Paradise Garden Burial Grounds, Azure Gardens Memorial Gardens, Songbird Memorial Gardens, Sunrise Memorial Gardens, Holly Grove Memorial Park, Guilty Vale Crypts, Abandoned Graveyard, Warpwood Graveyard, Shade Graveyard, Immortal Fire Necropolis

* * *

Harbours: Hermite Wharf, Pelican Beach Landing, Little Rock Wharf, Greymouth Port, Grow Wharf, Qrosp Harbor, Vrelp Piers, Suir Port, Fetik Wharf, Plucyhm Piers, Eagle Rock Wharf, Nightingale Harbour, Southeast Harbour, Turtle Bay Harbour, Marblerock Harbour, Baymouth Harbour, Bayport Landing, Pyll Harbour

* * *

Headquarters: Blackwing Towers, Frozenhell Station, The Divine Headquarters, Compass Mansion, The Nightmare Sanctuary, Allegiance Isle, The Bastion, The Majesty, The Serenity, The Utopia, Ashes Manor, Dragontooth Bastion, Starchild Fortress, Otherworld Manor, Thunder Watchtower, Destiny Mansion, The Jubilee, The Felicity, The Patriarch, The Nest, Cardinal Keep, Eclipse Fortress, Trailblazer Post, Skyward Headquarters, The Patriarch Bastion, Stormweaver Headquarters, The Crescent, The Glory, The Apex, The Ornament

* * *

Hospitals: Bayhealth Community Hospital, Blossom Valley Clinic, United Medical Centre, Hillsdale Clinic, Forest View Medical Centre, Silver Boulder General Hospital, Lilypad Gardens General Hospital, Union Community Hospital, Springfield General Hospital, Maple Valley Medical Clinic, Tulip Hospital Centre, Goldvalley Medical Centre, White Willow Medical Clinic, Heartland Hospital Centre, Oak Valley Medical Centre, Guardian Medical Centre, Animas Hospital, Pine Rest Hospital Centre, Greengrass Clinic, Silver Hill Community Hospital, Honor Grave Hospital, Grand Willow Medical Centre, Rose Gardens General Hospital, Paradise Grove General Hospital, Morningside Medical Clinic, Swanlake Medical Centre, Lakeside Medical Centre, Phoenix Community Hospital, Riverview Hospital Centre, Archangel Hospital Centre

* * *

Hotels: Sunny Peaks Hotel & Spa, Eastern Mill Resort & Spa, Twin Estate Resort, Parallel Citadel Resort & Spa, White Crown Hotel, Southern Atoll Hotel, Sunway Resort, Refresh Hotel & Spa, Freedom Resort & Spa, Elysium Resort, Atlantic Peninsula Hotel, Queen's Panorama Hotel, Scarlet Lodge Hotel, Ruby Chasm Resort, Onyx Haven Resort, Soft Lagoon Hotel, Crown Hotel, Crescent Hotel, Recreation Hotel & Spa, Holiday Resort & Spa

* * *

Islands: The Wintry Archipelago, The Teal Peninsula, The Raging Isles, The Summer Islands, Vryhz Enclave, Hirf Atoll, Frynn Enclave, Aneph Ait, Bokypt Cay, Haunt Ait, The Sad Islands, The Glassy Islet, The Tropic Holm, The Flat Isle, The Giant Archipelago, The Bursting Archipelago, The Fair Archipelago, The Dancing Enclave, The Volcanic Archipelago, The Brilliant Reef

* * *

Jungles: The Peaceful Jungles, The Volcanic Paradise, The Baboon Wilderness, The Lonely Wild, The Thirsty Wild, The Mighty Jungles, Vlumt Jungle, Fur Tropics, Slawesh Bush, Friwohst Paradise, The Growing Tropics, The Mirrored Paradise, The Greedy Jungles, The Western Garden, The Wailing Wilderness, The Severed Bush, Qlahr Jungle, Qles Wild, Qerops Wilderness, Knykust Jungles

* * *

Kingdoms: Aiphurian Empire, Nawyth Kingdom, Prenada Kingdom, Caethen Empire, Lothia Kingdom, Reashezia Kingdom, Laezzothen Kingdom, Vrassuba Kingdom, Chetrisite Empire, Letonait Dynasty, Krikya Kingdom, Cragia Dynasty, Losian Empire, Isomor Dynasty, Daerith Dynasty, Avrokhanad Kingdom, Slakuigary Kingdom, Qeatoria Dynasty, Qusritor Dynasty, Brirronem Dynasty

* * *

Laboratory's: Defence Lab Of Evolution Psychology (Study Of The Human Mind), Testing Bureau Of Harmful Endogenics, Defence Lab Of Enhanced Polygenics, Research Centre Of Dynamic Histology (Study Of Tissue), Testing Grounds Of Regenerating Pyogenics, Research Lab Of The Intervention Of Pyrogenics, Lab Of The Development Of Phycology (Study Of Algae), Testing Grounds Of The Declinement Of Dysgenics, Research Centre Of The Declinement Of Ethnology (Study Of Ethnicity), Lab Of The Altercation Of Sociology (Study Of Society), Defence Lab Of Customized Cyanogenics, Research Lab Of Augmentating Ergogenics, Testing Bureau Of Ambiguous Cryogenics, Testing Bureau Of Reinforcing Herpetology (Study Of Reptiles & Amphibians), Test Centre Of Recovering Cryptology (Study Of Codes), Research Centre Of The Rectification Of Sporogenics, Test Centre Of The Organizing Of Onomatology (Study Of Names), Research Centre Of The Development Of Endogenics, Testing Bureau Of The Introduction Of Zoogenics, Defence Lab Of The Revision Of Telegenics

* * *

Lakes: Sleeping Expanse, Shady Domain, Soundless Pond, Yearning Basin, Ath Basin, Klall Expanse, Cots Shallows, Gnioht Depths, Obann Pond, Voik Lake, Jade Cove, New Reservoir, Raging Waters, Amazon Lake, Eg Depths, Glol Lake, Qurs Depths, Krivops Domain, Qikuhn Depths, Prohulm Pond

* * *

Library: Imagine Library, Page One Library, Prism Library, Gift's Library, National Memorial Library, Open Book Library, Paragon Library, Solitude Library, Carpe Librum Library, Treatise Bilbiotheca, King's Library, Freedom Library, National History Library, Codex Library, Knight Library, Central Park Library, Art Archive Library, Aeos Library, Oracle Library

* * *

Magic Schools: Glaudelts, Teadiara, Doxonia, Pliniara, Egronriton, Doukity, School Of Sorcery, Klamwons, School Of Magics, Vuxwerry, Academy Of Magics, Ukradrarths, School Of Witchcraft, Mefsiara, Institute Of The Arcane, Wikelts, Dikore, Resiths, Wekiton, Leasserth, Plometh, School Of Magics, Zelnarts, School Of Magics, Aplefiton, Academy Of The Arcane, Botnelts, School Of The Arcane, Groterry, School Of Sorcery

* * *

Magic Shops: The Arcane Scroll, The Skeleton Closet, Nostrum Arcade, The Decoy, The Fireball, The Tall Sword, The Blushing Amulet, The Royal Draugr, The Corrupted Stone, The Cuddly Harpy, Griffins and Gargoyles, The Rune, Augury and Alchemy, The Risen Phoenix, Hell's Gate, The Quiet Shapeshifter, The Tiny Quill, The Antique Werewolf, The Eager Quill, The Striped Cyclops

* * *

Mining Company's: Mineral Store Mineshaft, Ironskin Mines, Ebony Abyss Company, Mineral Reserve Mining, Cobalt Cove Mineshaft, Cobalt Cove Corporation, Firestone Industries, Fracture Hill Company, Dirty Delves Mineshaft, Mineral Chasm Industries, Deep Delves Company, Sediment Banks Mining Companies, Bedrock Bed Corporation, Astral Mining Corporation, Carbon In The Rough Mining Group, Smashing Works Mining Companies, Mineral Chasm Mining Companies, Nugget Field Mining Corporation, Iron Legacy Industries, Grand Exploration Mining

* * *

Mountains: The New Pinnacle, The Hungry Mountains, The Dangerous Highlands, The Unresting Volcano, Part Heights, Krelm Highland, Gehr Tips, Bruems Tops, Bogent Mountains, Fefylm Hillside, The Ever Reaching Peaks, The Relentless Highland, The Violent Tops, The Calm Pinnacle, Kryhx Hills, Flurq Summit, Tlekx Bluff, Druun Peaks, Pyzins Volcano, Xyqiwth Tips

* * *

Museums: Museum of Legacies, International Hall of Secrets, Institution of Accidents, Treasury of Discovery, Centre of Living, Submerged Centre, Central Magnetic Museum, Research Hall, Movement Institute, Summer Museum

* * *

Ocean/Seas: The Savage Waves, The Cheerless Tides, The Wasted Bay, The Farthest Waters, Tuln Ocean, Turt Expanse, Krakx Deep, Sapphire Deep, Becogh Tides, Rezurst Gulf, Kuig Waves, The Black Sea, The Gleaming Waters, The Wasteful Gulf, The Frozen Domain, Mylt Waves, Drant Tides, Knyls Tides, Juneps Sea, Ihygh Tides, Gnyys Sea, The Raging Sea, The Whelming Deep, The Emerald Depths, The Sunny Waves, Stryw Waves, Wrilf Tides, Frims Ocean, Srawy Expanse, Oelt Gulf, Stretyll Deep, Jade Reef

* * *

Orphanages: Serenity Home, Prospects Home, Zion Home, Guardian's Garden Orphanage, Genesis Orphan Home, Little Petals Orphan Home, Halo Orphan Home, Lighthouse Orphan Home, Bright Sides Orphanage, Warm Home Orphan Home, Mission of Hope Orphanage, Over the Rainbow Orphan Home, Playground Home, Eternal Sunshine Orphanage, Rose Petals Home, Angel's Haven Orphanage, Serenity Orphanage, Helping Hands Orphanage, New Horizons Home, Helping Hand Orphan Home

* * *

Outposts: Fireland Outpost, Flamespire Citadel, Brownclaw Garrison, Whisperplume Harborage, Valorwell Refuge, Starlight Stronghold, Crown Stand, Hunter Frontier, Bone Outpost, Iron Command, Darkshire Garrison, Silverreach Bulwark, Shalespeaker Encampment, Plaguegate Front, Twinfoot Camp, Forward Citadel, Bone Harborage, Valor Haven, Crystal Fortress, Sea Base

* * *

Parks: Little River Meadows, Pleasant View Meadows, Silver Lake Plaza, Virgin Park, Exploration Garden, Silver Rock Park, Wuvihr Meadows, Usehs Gardens, Kroirs Garden, Strairk Gardens, Sapphire Creek Park, Soundscape Park, Cottonfield Garden, Ravine Plaza, Pygmy Meadows, Greenfair Park, Koguhs Meadows, Pohalp Garden, Pleruts Garden, Kujist Gardens

* * *

Animal & pet business's: Little Paws - Pet Shop, Pretty Paws - Pet Care Centre, Monkey Business - Pet House, Who's the Paws? - Animal Shelter, Pet Project - Pet House, Feather Falling - Exotic Pets, The Little Nest - Animal Haven, Shampooch - Animal Care, Haute Dogs - Animal Salon, Scrubadub Doggie - Animal Boutique, Double Dog Dare Ya - Exotic Pets, Furry Family - Pet Market, Endless Pawsabilities - Pet Care Centre, Central Bark - Pet Care Centre, Urban Tails - Pet Land, Paws and Pooches – Pets, Wagging Welcome - Animal Shelter, Mutley Makeovers - Pet Grooming, Pawsitively Divine - Animal Parlour, Pampered Paws - Animal Health, Diamonds in the Ruff - Pet Land, Semper Fido - Animal Sanctuary, Little Whiskers - Animal Haven, Pretty Paws - Pet Store, The Pet Tree - Pet Store, Furtastic – Pets, The Happy Wag - Pet Market, LaundroMutt - Animal Boutique, Wash and Wag - Animal Care, Barking Barber – Boutique

* * *

Pirate Coves: Execution Refuge, Blimey Cavern, Doubloon Hideout, Sea Monster Cave, Quartermaster Isle, Cay of the Black Spot, Bay of Lost Treasure, Isle of Parley, Cavern of Destruction, Anchorage of the Low Tide, Seadog Cay, Timber Port, Mystery Enclave, Cutlass Retreat, Peril Lagoon, Sanctuary of Grog, Reef of Shivers, Lagoon of Barnacles, Isle of Demons, Reef of Lost Treasure

* * *

Planets: Hudroynides, Eskuaturn, Kosnilles, Egriri, Meonia, Neawei, Thewonov, Thunoliv, Sciuq 96N, Shiea 8VFL, Naspeunope, Mutreilea, Oplurn, Ieglora, Ounerth, Veanope, Frolaturn, Slonumia, Swypso 9E5, Sneshan LL1, Yasteustea, Tethiecury, Mocrilles, Gospurn, Iegawa, Ziatov, Glovulia, Pralacarro, Glara TNHE, Blorix W7EQ

* * *

Plantations: Ravenstone Plantation House, Wormhaven Plantation, Greenpebble Plantation, Cherrywild Plantation House, Hopestone Home, Crescentmont Plantation House, Wheatvalley Home, Hawdale Home, Ivythorne Hall, Farmthorne Plantation House

* * *

Plazas: Mirage Plaza, Tribulation Square, White Willow Square, Duty Plaza, Town Hall Plaza, Anniversary Square, Phoenix Plaza, Delicacy Plaza, History Plaza, Prism Plaza, Grand Fountain Square, Founders' Plaza, Marble Plaza, Hope Plaza, Lovers' Plaza, Supremacy Plaza, Crystal Plaza, Vineyard Plaza, Diamond Square, Central Plaza

* * *

Prisons: Frozen River Prison, Rotten Creek Asylum, Darkwater Correctional Centre, Grimway Institute, Ashfield Prison, Greyrock Work Camp, Silverchain Correctional Facility, Bouldergate Asylum, Stillwater Asylum, Long Bay Institute, Black Crow Correctional Centre, Broken Bridge Correctional Centre, Rockwood Low Security Prison, Greyrock Penitentiary, Shadow Citadel Institution, White Forest Institution, Grimway Institution, Scarlet Tower Prison, Broken Mountain Correctional Facility, Ironfist Correctional Centre

* * *

Realms: Estalon, Nustonys, Idorona, Krammocyre, Bluhigus, The Windy Yonder, The Windy Sea, The Tamed Territories, The Night Nexus, The Snow Vales, Straqeryon, Asheathra, Bixiasos, Neoshiogana, Qeayariel, The Imagined Isle, The Summer Sanctuary, The Conscious Country, The Vision Reach, The Elder Sanctuary

* * *

Restaurants: The Silk Victory, The Bitter Lily, The Minty Shark, The Whiskey Oriental, The Mammoth Parlour, Interlude, Amigos, Sapphire, Vertigo, Starlight, The City Dairy, The Silent Nights, The Hot Sisters, The Seaside Chimney, The Original Farmer, Tip Top, The Bell Tower, Little Persia, Sunset, The Lamb

* * *

Rivers: Distant Creek, Quiet Channel, Sparkling Run, Thundering River, Drilm Beck, Knaht Rill, Glilt Creek, Crytihn Creek, Kranob River, Straith Run, Thundering Tributary, Windy Canal, Turbulent Canal, Turbulent River, Qehz Run, Frerf Beck, Kirst Channel, Sroed Channel, Sijihl Rill, Soarst Brook

* * *

Roads (Fantasy): Burning Pass, Farmer's Route, Diamond Pass, Wolf Howl Pathway, Faraway Track, Thunderstorm Way, Vulk Pathway, Jig Trail, Trimall Way, Gnuhull Avenue, Arching Track, Green Avenue, Serpent Walk, Butcher Street, Honeybee Street, Butcher Path, Krahsh Path, Trehx Trail, Brozomt Way, Becynn Route, Fallen Giant Passage, Sunlight Trail, Angry Avenue, Serpent Path, Windy Track, Wolf Howl Alley, Shadow Highway, Shimmering Lane, Blueberry Lane, Fallen Phoenix Pass, Ambush Alley, Hidden Highway, Hurricane Way, Falcon Claw Path, Moonlight Path, Shadow Street, Hunter's Track, Moon Highway, Violent Street, Crow's Nest Trail, Dragon's Pass

* * *

Ruins: Borough of Slate, Forest of Emptiness, Farms of Despair, Island of Debris, Lands of Silver, The Vibrating Labyrinth, The Decaying Temple, The Decayed Mountain, The Scream Farms, The Isolated River, Outpost of Ashes, Mountain of the Abandoned, Town of the Unknown, River of Fire, Forest of Debris, The Molten Temple, The Ruined Island, The Scourge Reef, The Crimson Isle, The Stone City, Outpost of Ashes, Mountain of the Abandoned, Town of the Unknown, River of Fire, Forest of Debris, The Molten Temple, The Ruined Island, The Scourge Reef, The Crimson Isle

* * *

Schools: Liberty Middle School, Oakwood Grammar School, Meadows Ridge University, Green Valley School, Marie Curie Charter School, Mountainridge High School, Independence University, Hercules High School, Apple Valley University, Littlerock High, Sunshine High School, Freedom Charter School, Oak Hills High, Spring Gardens Conservatory, Forest Lake Charter School, Frozen Lake University

* * *

Shop/Business's: The Puzzled Bomb, The Shady Tooth, The Lonely Apple, The Curly Temple, The Rainy Potato Hardware Store, The Green Weapon Gift Shop, The Flawless Knife Bakery, The Unlucky Dwarf Kitchens, Julius Cedar, Eye-Q, The Melting Ghost, The Bitter Cake, The Aggressive Pen, The Stormy Ship, The Big Pig Takeaway, The Loyal World Dairy, The Honest Road Deli, The Majestic Pear Deli, Grillers in the Mist, Fit Sew Good

* * *

Sky Islands: Mubaim Isle, Sialbae Island, Haeben Enclave, Saegnihae Enclave, Bameli Enclave, Veobefi Enclave, Flamingo Isle, Pelican Enclave, Ventis Isle, Murmus Enclave, Beommen Island, Sheflin Isle, Wejon Island, Shuffogith Islet, Shuthebaith Isle, Dheffohlaf Enclave, Spire Island, Aura Enclave, Griffin Isle, Voxis Isle

* * *

Snow lands: The Azure Expanse, The Iceberg Fields, The Polar Taiga, The Sleeted Expanse, The Iceberg Plains, The Rexig Snow Fields, The Xybems Tundra, The Grotolt Expanse, The Iquhq Snow Plains, The Ryfuth Snow Plains, The Mute Forests, The Northern Expanse, The Shivering Taiga, The Bone-Chilling Flatlands, The Mute Expanse, The Tronykx Tundra, The Iwint Ice Plains, The Grutesp Ice Fields, The Vlecolm Expanse, The Amulz Expanse

* * *

Space colony/stations: Yggdrasil Station, Century Terminal, Illume Station, Warden, Paradox Colony, Tranquillity Terminal, Odyssey Colony, Hyperion, Orbital, Aura Station

* * *

Stadiums: Angel Centre, Royal Stadium, Dawn Ground, Palace Centre, Trinity Ground, Convex Park, Ancestor Ground, Lunar Stadium, Stratosphere Ring, Obsidian Centre, Twilight Field, Central Ground, Locomotion Field, Lotus Field, Soul Stadium, Muse Park, Founders Field, Beacon Stadium, Burrow Park, Independence Park

* * *

Stars: Zrot, Esoa, Thooy, Keeh, Crer, Jiwaut, Tuardoms, Ukloatru, Sruahlecs, Klijuay, Vrum, Croig, Emid, Shaec, Odrai, Eblacront, Obriuppe, Atruesduys, Qeihu, Luefus

* * *

Street roads: Pegasus Street, Ivy Lane, Phoenix Street, Haven Avenue, Queen Boulevard, Hart Passage, Parkside Boulevard, Brewer Lane, Legend Avenue, Snowflake Row, Earl Avenue, Orchid Avenue, Guild Route, Museum Row, Saffron Way, Lavender Lane, Blessing Way, Rosemary Lane, Dawn Boulevard, Auburn Avenue

* * *

Swamps: The Windy Morass, The Lifeless Mangrove, Sandy Morass, Lifeless Quagmire, Mehl Swamp, Hihz Wetlands, Plakx Labyrinth, Tebylf Swamp, Stezis Mangrove, Braarst Mangrove, The Rippling Wetlands, The Mirrored Marsh, Majestic Abyss, Quiet Abyss, Gryhx Quagmire, Crypt Glades, Plumm Quagmire, Tirant Mire, Gyraht Labyrinth, Slawohsh Cove

* * *

Taverns: The Ancient Barrel Bar, The Entertaining Sail Tavern, The Greasy Ostrich Tavern, The Fixed Blossom, The Second Dark Elf Bar, The Rotten Whistle, The Marvellous Snapdragon Tavern, The Triangular Antelope Bar, The Bitter Lantern Inn, The Lame Ostrich Bar, The Empty Rapier Pub, The Long Pony Tavern, The Melting Hawk Bar, The Future Dragons, The Ugliest Lamp, The Dire Lobsters, The Mysterious Bongo, The Blushing Lioness Tavern, The Last Raccoon Pub, The Magenta Traveller Inn, The Nice Donkey , The Innocent Whisper Bar, The Chinese Octopus, The Unnatural Desk Pub, The Eager Water, The Quiet Stars Bar, The Daily Saxophone Bar, The Groovy Sugar Pub, The Short Ice Bar, The Accidental Beaver Tavern

* * *

Temples: Temple Of Spirits, Pantheon Of Ice, Chapel Of Mending, Altar Of Imir, Sanctum Of Orus, The Tribal Column, The Holy Pond, The Wicked Burials, The Gleanikami, The Ipreagura, Church Of Thirst, Chapel Of Dreams, Sanctum Of Faith, Altar Of Pyfione, Shrine Of Titeus, The Father Chamber, The Luminescent Forest, The Celestial Hot Spring, The Raechidahre, The Naithehagar

* * *

Theatres: The Ecstasy Cinema, The Golden Gate Theatre, The Watchtower Cinema, The Crystal Theatre, The Vortex Cinema, The Treasure Amphitheatre, The Arts Concert Hall, The Mercury Theatre, The Crystal Cinema, The Trinity Concert Hall, The Universe Assembly Hall, The Velvet Theatre, The Spring Garden Cinema, The Fantasy Assembly Hall, The Ecstasy Opera House, The Golden Gate Theatre, The Imperial Cinema, The Lionheart Concert Hall, The Prime Assembly Hall, The Gilded Concert Hall

* * *

Towers: Solace Tower, Liberty Pillar, Dream Spire, Essence Tower, Tranquillity Tower, Nightmare Territory Mast, Thunder Lagoon Lookout, Rune Territory Lookout, Crest Stream Tower, Grand Stream Pillar, Epiphany Lookout, Onyx Lookout, Mirage Lookout, Heaven's Pillar, Renaissance Tower, Prestige Field Obelisk, Crimson Ridge Mast, Sacred Sierra Pillar, Timeless Isle Obelisk, Boar Shore Spire

* * *

(Towns)

Dwarven: Highdim, Nernrum, Hildarul, Dhum Burim, Burgurihm, Nordihr, Dagh Badur, Hirnwuhr, Nug Furum, Gar Toduhr, Barntaruhr, Vurnlodir, Vengarom, Kunwohrum, Nol Todihr, Vegh Furuhm, Gum Thorim, Bharntoruhm, Men Badir, Murnuluhm

Elven: Jialion, Elyenthyr, Osrannora, Nef Anore, Oshsatalos, Mys Aiqua, Ilyathluma, Eyen Shaeras, Maaenalume, Anyel Edhil, Osyvedell, Ms Dorthore, Easera, Osyfelona, Thyvatalos, Lyallon, Ryvaluna, Sylal Edhil, Nytne Lenora, Efhe Serine

Fantasy's: Mutetide, Smallward, Dimyard, Houndstorm, Sleekstall, Icewich, Hazelshear, Stillhand, Timberbury, Oceangrasp, Farborough, Bleakcoast, Oxland, Honeybarrow, Quickburgh, Highhall, Limereach, Maplemeadow, Pinetide, Deadrun, Quickhold, Newscar, Mythvault, Mossbell, Wintervein, Madreach, Clearholde, Spirityard, Eaglestrand, Neverborn

Orcs: Ed Vagzan, Bhokh Rezgrakh, Rudgadh, Norkrogh, Brabag, Bruggird, Drobrodrez, Ogzidzord, Ghuzed Ghadh, Khurru Vriz, Drug Bezdrod, Zrugh Chodde, Bommig, Lorgugh, Kiza, Chuzzud, Dashnalkokh, Bulkulgug, Errurd Dokh, Uzgroz Khu

* * *

Volcanos: Mount Boulderpeak, Mount Deluge, Mount Obscurity, The Explosive Precipice, The Maroon Heights, The Collapsing Heights, The Devouring Summit, Mount Itul, Mount Ytod, Mount Jawix, Mount Terror, Mount Sin, Mount Injury, The Mellow Apex, The Mighty Peaks, The Snoring Mountains, The Charcoal Summit, Mount Crijosk, Mount Sroamm, Mount Suqim

* * *

Waterfalls: Eternal Drop Falls, Sapphire Cascades, Seven Stones Cascades, Silk Ribbon Falls, Serpentine Rapids, Blekx Falls, Xulst Rapids, Qlyo Falls, Pruholp Falls, Keyms Falls, Blue Water Falls, Diamond Creek Cascades, Feather Falls, Middle Stream Rapids, Frozen Lake Rapids, Vlyrf Rapids, Vrath Falls, Hodiq Falls, Crailn Falls, Puvon Falls


End file.
